Never Fear
by Kburn
Summary: When Souji heads to the Port Island area to take his College entrance exam, a choice is laid before him. Making his choice though seems to have little impact when a course of action is forced upon him. A P3fes/P4 Crossover fic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3 or Persona 4 nor any of it's characters.

A/N: This is a new story idea I've wanted to try ever since I started playing P3 (I played P4 first.) A crossover between the two. The idea changed as I played P3 due to how it ended and The Answer after the main game. Certain optional thing are included. Chidori is alive, both optional battle with one of the Velvet room sister from the games did happen, stuff like that. Also P3 protagonist is not dead, dead. The way he dies make me think he just slipped into a never ending coma, due to having no life force sort of thing.

Chapters for this story may take awhile. I decided that rather then many short chapter a few much longer ones would be better. The day only changes when it is written. P3 main is call Minato Arisato and P4's is called Souji Seta as they are the names in apparently in the manga version. (I haven't read them I will one day.) Anyway. Here we go.

–

Never Fear

–

Chapter 1 – A New Mystery

Sunday 13th of January 2013

It was a cold day in Okina City, and the train station was just as cold as the air outside. It was a familiar scene for Souji, who had many times stood in this station with a single suitcase awaiting the train to Yasoinaba Station over the last year. This time however, Inaba was not where he was heading, he had no time to visit them, in truth he was meant to be at school. The train he would be taking today would be heading in the other direction, to a place he had only gone once before.

Tatsumi Port Island and the surrounding IwatodaiCity had everything, including what would be the next step in his life. It hadn't been long after he had left Inaba just under a year ago, that Souji had decided that he wanted to go to college, his year in Inaba somehow with everything that had happened had been the year his intelligence improved and his school became better then ever before. After being sent to different schools year after year he wanted to take his life somewhere.

Iwatodai City was home to one of the best colleges in all of Japan and was well known for having course running in almost every field to the highest degree a qualification and Souji was determined to get a place. So determined that even 2 months shy of graduating from secondary school he was heading up to the City in order to take his college entrance exam in person. "The train pulling into platform 3 is the 12:34 train to Iwatodai City Station." A female seemingly robotic voice said over the station intercom. Souji watched as the train pulled onto the platform and picked up his suitcase before stepping on board the train. Placing his small case on the overhead luggage area Souji quickly took a seat and turned to look out the window.

Pi Pi Pi ...Pi Pi Pi...

The sound of Souji's phone caused him some measure of surprise, and quickly he pulled his phone out and pressed the answer button as he put the phone to his ear. "Heya partner, how you doing?" The sound of Yosuke's voice came over the phone, a tone of cheer to his voice. "I'm doing alright, how are you and everyone doing?" Souji asked in return. "We're doing good, well apart from Chie is driving your uncle insane and Teddie doing the same to me." Yosuke replied quickly not sounding as happy as before. "Anyway dude, Yukiko told me about your exam, just figured I call to wish you luck." Yosuke continued. "My exam isn't till Tuesday!" Souji said sounding slightly annoyed to be wished luck early. "I know, I know but things are busy round here." Yosuke said and Souji could hear a shout behind his words. "Sorry partner, Gotta go call me when you finish your exam." Yosuke said before hanging up.

Souji put his phone away back in his pocket before sighing. At least the phone call had distracted him for a little while. He hadn't noticed but the train had already left the station and was now on it's way to his destination. Wondering what the next few days in Iwatodai by himself was going to be like. The journey was going to be a long and boring one, and he didn't really feel like answering anymore phone call at the moment. Sliding a hand into his pocket he turned his phone off before leaning back into his seat and trying to sleep the journey away.

Hours passed as Souji slept on the train. Slowly he awoke because of a voice next to him. "Sorry to wake you but this is the last stop." A tall male dressed in a uniform said to him. "The last stop, we already passed Iwatodai City Station?" Souji asked sounding a little worried. "Don't worry sir, this is only Port Island Station, Iwatodai Station is only last stop, it won't even cost you any extra to jump on the train back in the opposite direction." The train station attendant said. "Err..Thank you." Souji said kindly before getting up and collecting his suitcase. "No problem." The man said with a smile.

Souji quickly go off the train and head to the other platform and not long after he had taken another train back one stop and got off at Iwatodai Station. Pulling up the elongated handle of his suitcase, he wheeled it along. As he walked Souji pulled out his phone and turned it on, in order to check the time. 4:54 was displayed in the top right corner of the phone's screen. Deciding that it was already late, Souji decide to go and get something for dinner before heading to the hotel he would be staying at during his few day stay. Rise had taken all of them to a small place not far from the station when they had been here before on a school trip last year, and he decided to eat there before heading to the Seaside Clamshell Inn. It was a love hotel he knew, but it was cheap and it was better to stay at a hotel he already knew. After eating and checking in at the inn Souji went to sleep for the night planning to wake early in the morning and on the floor rather then the stupid water bed.

–

Monday 14th of January 2013

Pi Pi Pi... Pi Pi Pi...

The sound of Souji phone ringing as he had set the phone to woke him at 7:00 on the dot. Souji was normally quite good at getting up early, and the additional sleep on the train yesterday made it even easier. Reaching for his phone as he sat up off the floor pushing the cover that made his make shift bed aside he stopped the alarm and rose. After a quick shower and a new set of clothes from his suitcase, Souji sat down on the unused water bed and opened his phone again to check for any messages. As normal there were some, one from Yukiko, one from Chie, a missed from Rise and some other texts from his school friends at his school in Okina City.

Yukiko message was short but sweet, wishing him luck and explaining that the inn was too busy and she didn't want to forget to do so. Chie was longer and didn't wish him luck at all, it was mostly about Nanako and Ryotaro, how Ryotaro was trying to tell her to wait until the school year was over before bugging him about how to become a police officer, and how she was spending a lot of time with Nanako to get it across she was there to stay. Apparently Nanako had even started to call her big sis.

The messages from his mate in Okina were also of the luck wishing sort, some annoyed that he managed to given time off just to so he could take a exam in another city. He couldn't help but wonder what the missed call from Rise was about as she didn't think to leave a voice mail. Deciding to call her back later, Souji went downstairs, surprising the inn staff when he asked for breakfast which didn't happen very often. After the quick meal Souji decided to head into town, buying a couple books at a store not far where he had eaten last night, he then from memory headed toward the college he would be taking the test at tomorrow, as he wanted to make sure he knew the way.

Iwatodai Community College was a tall but not very large building compared to the Gekkoukan High School they had visited last year. That was due to not as many people going on to college as did high school, but for just the main college building it was larger then he expected. The main dorm for the College was apparently a few streets away from what he remembered, but if he got a place here he would probably ask his parent to consider paying for other accommodation at least in part. Standing out side staring up at the building, the plastic bag in his hand full of books a voice came from behind him. "Excuse me do you need any help?" Turning Souji looked at the speaker. A Shorter women stood there, and Souji had to admit from first glance she was attractive, wearing a pink short dress with white fur and dark laced arms and sides, he forced his eyes not to wander. "No I'm okay I was just making sure I could find my way here to take my entrance exam tomorrow." Souji replied.

"Well the best of luck for tomorrow, I've go to just to my lecture maybe I'll see you next term then." The girls said politely before quickly walking off a inside. "She seemed nice enough." Souji said to himself. "I better go back to the inn, and try and fit in some last minute study." He added before walking off giving the college building one last look over his shoulder.

Close by another pair of women watched Souji as he walked away. "Is that him?" The first a short slim blond women wearing a long light blue dress asked. "Yes I recently found out about him after visiting my old home." The second replied a much taller women, with white blond hair and yellow eyes, wearing a matching set of clothes made up of a dark blue sleeveless dress, large dark blue boots and a pair of glove and hat to match. "I have to talk to him, I must." The first women said attempting to follow Souji. The second put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "Aegis do not let you emotion get the better of you after having them so long." She said. "But...but you said he might be the answer to saving Minato without dooming the world, I can't let that slip by Elizabeth didn't you leave the Velvet room to help me do that?" Aegis asked sounding slightly sad and anger at the same time. "Yes and I will, but you must trust me." Elizabeth replied. "Come we don't want to risk any of the other spotting us here together they might wonder why." She added before leading Aegis away.

–

Souji returned to the Seaside Clamshell Inn, his leg tired from walking as much as he had, and the handles of the plastic bag digging into his hand due to the weight of the books. Reaching his room he tipped the books out on to the water bed and picked up the first of them. 'The History of Philosophy' was written on the front. It had taken a long time for him to choose the subject he wanted to learn in college but Philosophy seemed like the best idea, in a way it touch on most other subject to a certain degree, normally about there existence not the subject itself but he believed that it would be enjoyable to learn. He knew that studying just the subjects he want to take was a bad idea, so the other books hit the more general subject like maths and science. The college entrance exam was a general exam to get a basic idea of the academic abilities and if the student would be good for the school.

Still Souji was confident that he would pass with flying colors. He had learned a lot during his year at Inaba both in school and in life and as much as he didn't like sounding egotistically he was easily one of the smartest people his age in the country not a genesis but still impressively smart. Going from book to book studying seriously, a couple hours passed and it was coming up to just after lunch when a familiar sound happened.

Pi Pi Pi... Pi Pi Pi...

Souji quickly tumble around knocking books aside and reclaiming his phone from the side of the bed and quickly awnsering. "Hey Rise." Souji said pretty certain it would be her. "Hey good guess Senpai, how did you guess it was me?" Rise's voice said over the phone. "I saw that I missed your called I was going to call back later but when my phone rang I guessed it was you trying again." Souji explained the smile he wore coming across in his voice. "Cool Senpai. Anyway I don't have long before my new manager drags me off but I heard you were Iwatodai are you busy tonight?" Rise asked, and Souji imagined that she was dancing on the other side of the phone. "Not really but I have a test tomorrow." Souji replied having a idea were this was going.

"Well have a guess where I am." Rise cheered. "Err I don't know, England." Souji replied a obvious fake guess. "No I'm over on Port Island and you'll never guess who meeting me at the club tonight." Rise said the glee in her building and building with ever word. "Who?" Souji asked. "Naoto, she just finished a case here, and we arranged to meet up tonight. Come join us." Rise said the last demand shouted to the point Souji pulled the phone away from his ear. "Sure I'd love to see you two after so long, when should I be there?" Souji asked yet another question. "6:00." Rise said happily. "Alright I'll be there." Souji said. "Yay gotta run Senpai." Rise said the joy in her voice painful to the ear. "Bye Rise." Souji said returning to his study once Rise had hung up.

–

"This does not feel right." Aegis said as she kept a eye out down the street in either direction. "I will do what I must in order to save him. I must know that you will to." Elizabeth said crouched in front of the main door of the old dorm. "Just be glad that the Kirijo group did not reopen this place for other use but decided to leave it be just in case." She added as a small glowing card appeared in her hand and she slide it between the double doors, the doors suddenly swinging open. "It does not feel right, I could have asked Mitsuru to let us in." Aegis said as the pair of them stepped inside. "I will not reveal myself outside the Velvet room to anyone other then who I wish." Elizabeth said sternly. "Now come on, we must find it." Elizabeth said locking the doors from the inside and heading farther inside.

–

Souji walked calmly through the Paulownia Mall and up to the main doors of Club Escapade with a solid single handed push, one of the double opened inwards and Souji stepped inside. The club hadn't change since he had been here with the other on that school trip. The dance floor had people not too many be still a few and the people talked. Ignoring the dance floor though Souji headed up to the second floor, he was slightly early but he knew that when the others showed up. As Souji reached the top step he notice a old man sitting there. For a second the man looked happy but then his expression turned to disappointment. "Not many people come up here, I thought you were him for a second." The old bald man in robes said. "Sorry?" Souji said apologetically and confused.

"Don't worry boy, come sit down chat awhile." The man offered kindly. "Okay I need to wait for my friend anyway." Souji replied taking a seat next to the man. "Ha ha, not different from how me and him meet, but unlike them life is good." The old man said. "I don't understand." Souji said sounding confused. "I'll explain, a few year back I was depressed and would drink most night a week. My family had left me and then this boy came and spoke to me one day. He listened to my rambling and eventually helped me bring up the courage to reconcile with my family. I come in here every few month just hoping that he would come here again so I could thank him for the time he showed a old man." The old man said without giving Souji time to speak.

"A strange way to make friend but if he helped changed your life just take remember that even if you don't get to thank him. I'm sure he knows." Souji said the situation slightly weird. "Your right kid, you remind me of him a little." The old man said standing and stretching his arms. "Thanks, that's a nice compliment." Souji said. "Don't worry boy. I must go home now, I agreed that these visit would be short and rare with my wife. Have a good life." The monk said. "You to sir." Souji said respectfully, and watched as the man walked away.

!

Souji suddenly heard a voice in his head one he had not heard in a long time. Something was different though, it sounded like there were two voices, a new one quiet and hidden by the voice he had come to know over his year in Inaba.

Thou art I and I am Thou

Thou have discovered another's true bond.

You shall receive a new blessing

You may now call on any Persona of the Tower Arcana at will.

And then he passed out.

–

Souji opened his eyes and then regretted it, a twisted distortion of a room was around. On his left was a huge open space with high walls and roof behind those walls made of bars the walls moved as if moving downwards in a elevator. The lift side of the room twisted into the other side, the inside of a long limousine, mist moving past and the car moved onward. The movement between the two side didn't match up, and the wall of lift and car touch and didn't touch all at the same time and it made his head spin.

The chair Souji sat in also didn't feel right one half wooden chair the other soft car seat the point the met he couldn't tell. In front of him sat a table and a long nosed man he recognized as Igor sat on his own twisted chair and car seat. "Welcome once again to the Velvet room. This is a strange but pleasant surprise, this room currently seems to be in conflict it should settle momentarily" Igor said in his calm voice, as he said so the room twisted and lurched again until it finally settle on being just the limousine he remembered.

"What going on Igor? Why am I here?" Souji demanded to know with a hard voice not normal for but his confusion got the better of him and made him slightly angry. "I am not sure. I can not explain what has happened but it seems that once again a choice has been laid before you. Please allow me to read you future to see if I can see what is happening." Igor said, pulling out a deck of tarot cards and dealing them as he did the first time they had met.

"As before the first card represents the immediate future." Igor said turning the first card over. "Ahh strange the first card is Tower in the upright position. With these given circumstances I believe it represent a upheaval in life just like it did last time. The second card is the further future." Igor explained and turned the second card. "The Magician in the reversed position, this does not bode well. Confusion and inability to make decisive choices lay in the future. Choice if not made that could have dramatic repercussions." Igor said his expression turning sour.

"I don't understand, we beat Izanami, it should be over." Souji said standing and hitting his head on the roof of the limo. "I can reveal no more, or I would break agreement I am not allowed to. Either way, I can see in your sea of soul, all the your Persona of the Tower clearly in your mind. Such power becoming available may aid you in what might come to be." Igor said seriously. "Igor where is Margaret?" Souji asked once he realized she wasn't there. "She is busy but I will make sure she is here next time you arrive, now go back to the normal world." Igor explained and as he did the Velvet room faded.

–

"Senpai? Senpai wake up." The voice of Rise said as she shock his shoulder, and he opened his eyes. "Seriously Senpai you should get more sleep if you have nap here." Rise said smiling cheekily. "Rise where's Naoto?" Souji asked sound dire. "She's not here yet." Rise replied concerned. "Call her tell her to hurry." Souji said standing and thinking to himself. "Senpai what's wrong?" Rise asked frowning. "I'm not sure, but It could be related to the midnight channel. I've just been to the Velvet room, and I'm freaked out." Souji said. "Why are you freaked out as you put Souji-Senpai" A cleanly dressed Naoto said standing at the stairs. "I'll explain." He said.

Souji explained about the voice in his head and the trip to the Velvet Room. He had told his friend of Igor in the past and this trip worried them as much as it did him. "I'll look into crime in the area see if anything strange has happened. Souji do your test tomorrow we'll meet you outside the college once your done. Rise you call the other. Warn them something might be up but tell them not to worry unless we don't check in with one of them for the next few days." Naoto said switching into detective mood. "I'm sorry for ruining the night." Souji said apologetically. "Don't worry Senpai, looking into this means we have to see each for the next few days so it's okay." Rise said. "I'm still sorry. I'll see you both at 2pm tomorrow then, night Rise, Naoto I hope this turns out to be nothing." Souji said and took his leave going back to his room at the hotel for the night.

–

Tuesday 15th of January 2013

Souji awoke early and got ready for his test, worries about last night still fogging his brain but pushing them aside for now. By 11:30 he was out and outside the College about to go inside to take his entrance exam when the girl from yesterday approached him. "Hey nice to see you again, I hope you do okay today." The girl in pink said kindly. "Thank you, a little nervous but I been through worse." Souji replied. "I'm Yukari Takeba, might as well introduce myself now instead of a few months from now." The girl said smiling. "Souji Seta nice to meet you, so what are you taking?" Souji asked to be polite. "Psychology, I made a promise to someone I lost to try and help people who have felt lost to." Yukari said sounding serious and sad for a moment. "That's a noble goal, I wish I could help people like that." Souji said. "If you want to you will, trust me, my friend taught me that." Yukari said. "Well I really need to rush off this time my exam start in awhile." Souji said smiling at her. "Yeah do your best." Yukari said as they went in different directions.

!

The voice hit him again, the second voice slightly louder then it had been before.

Thou art I and I am Thou

Thou have discovered another's true bond

You shall receive a new blessing

You may now call on any Persona of the Lovers Arcana at will.

Souji shook his head to clear it and made sure to put the name to memory. Yukari Takeba and that old man, could they truly be those who bonded with someone with a power like his own. "Forget about it for now, I have a test to take." Souji said to himself in order to clear his head before heading inside and going through the correct procedures in order to take his test.

–

Just inside the old SEES dorm building, three suited men and a beautiful smartly dressed young women with long reddish purple hair stood as other plain clothes men and women looked around. "Miss Kirijo we've looked all over we can't discover anything out of place, but someone defiantly broke in. If only we hadn't uninstalled the camera system we would know who." One of the plain clothed women said walking over. "Has his room been disturbed?" Miss Kirijo asked with authority. "No ma'am." The women replied. "Continue searching for anything and have guard placed here at all times. I must return to work, keep me informed." The Kirijo women order and then left for her car outside.

–

The main door to Iwatodai College opened and a small group of people filed out. Some looked seriously worried and others like Souji looked confident in how they had done. The look of confidence faded though when he spotted the girls waiting for him. "Senpai over here." Rise shouted, jumping and waving. Walking over she noticed that was a long case in Naoto hands. "We should go find somewhere quiet to talk." Naoto said. "I know a place it's hidden off to the side of Port Island Station." Rise said trying to stay cheerful. "I'm always amazed how you managed to know everywhere wherever you are Rise." Souji commented and smiled. "I've found out a few thing in this city that are strange." Naoto said.

The journey to Port Island Station went by in mostly silence and only when Rise had lead them into a back allay area did the silence break. "So what did everyone say?" Souji asked Rise. "There worried and want to be here but I told them that nothing dangerous has happened but if it does we will call them straight away." Rise reply sitting down on some nearby steps. "And you Naoto what did you find out and what's in that case?" Souji turned to Naoto.

"I spoke to a few people and a few year back a lot of people memories seem a little messed up. I only asked because officer Kurosawa mentioned it. I asked him about local crime and where someone might acquire a weapon under the pretense I was investigating a case. He told me the strangest thing, he said that a few years back he had sold some weapons to a group he couldn't remember for some noble cause he also couldn't remember. When he thought about it, it really shook him up for a moment. While I was there though I managed to convince him to sell me one of those weapons so I lure out my fake suspect." Naoto said going on and on and final crouched down to put the case on the floor and flicked the case open.

Inside the case was a plain looking double-edged blade, it was shorter then what he had used back in Inaba most of the time, but still larger enough to use two-handed .A small cross guard hilt probably offered little in the way of protection though but it was usable. "I got it just in case you need it." Naoto said closing the case and pushing it towards Souji. "After that strange memory lapse I started asking around about falsified or incorrect records. I came up with three deaths where the records don't match up with anyones memory and in one case the person is still alive. "Shinjiro Aragaki, record says death by gunshot wound, but everyone remember him being stabbed in a fight. Chidori Yoshino recorded says cause of death unknown and apparently she is actually still alive. Finally Takeharu Kirijo, of the Kirijo group. Recorded death by gunshot people's memories say illness. Something strange happened here a few years ago but what and if it has anything to do with your most recent visit to the Velvet room I don't know." Naoto seemed to drone on but Souji listened completely. She was the trained detective and it was a good idea to listen.

"This is so confusing, but good job Naoto." Rise said sighing. "Yeah you've done yourself proud. Were there any names related to those reports?" Souji asked. "A few." Naoto said pulling out a note book now. "I wrote down all the ones in common." She said handing the paper over.

-Minato Arisato  
-Yukari Takeba  
-Junpei Iori  
-Mitsuru Kirijo  
-Akihiko Sanada  
-Fuuka Yamagishi

"These apparent deaths are related to what's going on." Souji said completely certain. "Senpai?" Rise said confused. "I met Yukari Takeba yesterday and ran into her again this morning, the same thing happened with as did that old man." Souji explained. "I don't understand what's going on." Rise said standing and stomping a foot. "I think a visit to these people, plus the Chidori girl are in order for this investigation to advance." Naoto said. "Your right. Let go eat first, then me and you Naoto will go talk to err... Mitsuru Kirijo, the surnames match with the guy who died so it might be a good place to start. Rise you'll stay on the outside so we can call you just in case okay." Souji said shaking his head side to side trying to clear his rushing thoughts. "Alright lets go to Hakagure." Rise said cheerfully trying to lighten the mood.

–

On the rooftops above the Port Island Station back allay. "He has friends with him now, and the small boyish looking girl seems very intelligent and resourceful to notice the inconsistencies between memories and the truth of events of the past so quickly." Aegis said sounding concerned. "We should talk to him already." Aegis pleaded. "No we must allow this to play out, we can't control the situation we can only wait and hope and if it starts to go wrong prevent it from causing any damage he would not want that." Elizabeth said. "Why can't we tell my friends at least?" Aegis asked. "I already explained they would not act uninfluenced if the knew, it will be hard enough to have him meet you last and you to act correctly at that time." Elizabeth replied calmly. "Okay I trust you Minato would never saved the world without yours and Igor's help." Aegis replied.

–

"Every day is your day at Hakagure" Rise tried singing as the trio left Hakagure. "Na it doesn't work, I miss Nanako cheerfulness." She added. "It's alright Rise without you joyful attitude I would have gone nuts by now." Souji said kindly. "Awww Senpai likes me." Rise said grabbing Souji in a hug. "Ahem. We have work to do remember." Naoto interrupted the moment. "Your right sorry, I'm going to head back to my hotel call if you need me you two." Rise said. "Sure Rise thanks for helping where you can." Souji said smiling before Rise skipped away. "So Naoto how exactly do we get in contact with Mitsuru Kirijo?" Souji asked. "Easy she is the current head of the Kirijo group, they set up a new office not far Gekkoukan High School. We go there." Naoto said seriously and lead the way.

The journey was short another train jump back to Port Island Station and then a walk to the office building. The two admired the building for a moment mentally preparing themselves for what may happen inside before going in. Naoto took the lead and went straight to the front desk. "Excuse me is Miss Kirijo in the building?" Naoto asked and Souji remained silent he wasn't the detective here. "Yes but she is to busy to see anyone." The women at the front desk replied. "I'm sorry but I must insist. I'm Detective Shirogane, and this is Souji Seta. We must sadly speak to Miss Kirijo about her father death, it has been a few years I know but something has recently come to light." Naoto said seriously pulling her badge out and flashing it to the women.

"I'll call her office but she may still decline." The receptionist said reaching for her phone. "Tell her that the death of Chidori Yoshino and Shinjiro Aragaki could be related also." Naoto said and Souji wanted to stop her from mention the other death so quickly. "Okay one moment." The women said and called the phone speaking quietly so the two couldn't hear. Once the call was over, the women turned back to them. "She told me to lead you straight up." The women said standing and leading the way to the elevator. All the way to the top floor once the lift reopened a large open office with a single desk with a women sitting at it came into sight.

"Thank you you can go, please come in." Mitsuru said calmly. "I find it strange that a detective would come to see me over a death by illness." She said once the receptionist had gone back into the lift and gone. "So you say your father died of illness. Did you know that his death report actually say though he was shot." Naoto said strongly, and Mitsuru face went white. "And what about this Yoshino women declared dead but currently alive." Souji said butting suddenly when Mitsuru said nothing. "What is your reason for asking me these question over clerical errors." Mitsuru replied composing herself.

"Can you explain then why three incorrect death reports have you listed as a person of interest, as the means of death is also incorrect on the death certificate of Shinjiro Aragaki" Souji said talk a step forward so he stood beside Naoto like a equal in the situation he may not be a detective but he was the one who figured who was behind the murder in Inaba last year. "Certainly Takeharu was my farther. Shinjiro my friend, and Chidori is another of my friend girlfriend. I let you come up when I heard you saying she was legally dead." Mitsuru said completely calm now. "You surprise me Miss Kirijo, you speak so calmly of death for one who have lost her farther." Naoto said trying to keep calm himself. "I lost both my farther and friend and another of my friends has been in a coma for around 3 years. I speak calmly of it, that does not mean it does not sadden me." Mitsuru said standing.

"Another friend in a coma?" Souji asked confused. "Yes Minato Ariosto, we attended the same dorm in high school, he fell into a coma on graduation day, the Kirijo Group has tried to help him ever since, and the paper work on that is 100 percent correct." Mitsuru said without worry. "One last thing Miss Kirijo, can you explain why five other member to attend that dorm are also listed on all three of those police reports?" Naoto asked calmly. "I'm sorry but I can't, you would have to ask them that yourself." Mitsuru replied. "Thank you for your time Miss." Naoto said turning to head back towards your elevator. "Thank you, sorry for coming across a little strong , inconsistency really annoys me." Souji said with a slight nodded bow, it was a lie but a good one. "Come Souji, and Miss Kirijo I would like to suggest the increase of security here a important persona such as yourself should be protected, I may be a detective but I shouldn't have been allowed in here armed just so you know." Naoto said shocking Souji, why did she have to tell her that. Following Naoto into the lift, as the doors close he looked at Mitsuru and then.

!

Thou art I and I am Thou  
Thou have discovered another's true bond  
You shall receive a new blessing  
You may now call on any Persona of the Empress Arcana at will.

The doors finished closing. "Well that was useful, it happened again. I should probably see if this means we can use Izanagi and the others." Souji whispered to Naoto. "Good point, we'll talk about it later. Good work in there Souji." Naoto replied. "You know Naoto I think I miss you calling me Senpai all the time like Rise and Kanji still do." Souji said with a smile causing the young women to blush. "Shut up or I'll start calling Seta." Naoto said with a huff. "We should call Rise, I think it would be better if we stayed in one place." Souji mused aloud. "Also you should probably call home and inform them your trip will be longer then you first though." Naoto pointed out. "Good idea." Souji replied.

–

Back in Mitsuru office, Mitsuru pressed a button on the phone his desk. "Yes Miss Kirijo?" A voice replied. "I need you to please call all of the people on my special list and inform them that I need to meet with them all at the old dorm now, have the people at the dorm except the guards finish up and leave as well." Mitsuru said worry in her voice. "Of course Miss Kirijo." The voice on the phone replied.

–

Naoto and Souji left the Kirijo office building and quickly split up. Souji went to collect his belongs from the Seaside Clamshell Inn and check out, while Naoto did the same where she was staying. The pair of them then met back up at Iwatodai Station and took the train to Port Island Station and walked the rest of the way to where Rise was staying. The Port Island Luxury Hotel, and took the elevator straight to the floor Rise was staying on. Down the hall and then outside room 503, Souji knocked and the door was pulled open so quickly he was amazed it wasn't damaged. "How you do?" Rise questioned loudly. "Can we at least get in first please Rise." Naoto said slightly annoyed. "Sorry. Come in, come in." Rise said and let them inside.

Souji quickly sat in a bed side chair while, Naoto was less polite compared to her normal self and let herself collapse on the bed. "So?" Rise asked. "Can you say how it went, I need to relax a little." Naoto said taking off her hat and placing it over her face. "Senpai?" Rise said turning to Souji almost tiptoeing with anticipation of knowing what happened. "She had a answer for everything, only things we did really learn were that one of the people on that list is in a coma and Chidori is the girlfriend of one of Kirijo's friends, but she didn't say who." Souji explained. "Oh maybe it's another one of the people on the list." Rise said. "Not necessarily, I made a call on the way here, about the dorm those on the list lived in. Apparently there was another 2 people living there as well as the chairman of the dorm who apparently killed himself." Naoto informed them. "Oh yeah thanks for reminding me, I have to call home. I'll do it in the bathroom, you two decided on where we are going to sleep." Souji said heading for the bathroom as he said.

–

The lounge of the old SEES dorm was full. It took quite awhile for everyone to arrive but they did. Fuuka sat in her most common seat on the sofa, Koromaru who she now looked after by the TV, Ken sitting on the floor next to him much larger then the boy he once was. Yukari, Junpei took up the sofa opposite Fuuka. While Akihiko stood next to Aegis by the counter top by the main doors. Mitsuru herself stood by the cupboard right of the door.

"Hey you gonna get started already Mitsuru-Senpai. Chidori doesn't know where I am and I don't want her to start digging. It took me long enough to find her after the key incident and try and befriend her all over again." Junpei said sounding agitated. "I still can't believe you Junpei, lieing to her all these years don't you think she has a right to know." Akihiko said. "We gone over this. I don't want her to feel the huge pain the Kirijo group caused her." Junpei almost snarled back. "Guys..Guys. Stop it. Mitsuru." Ken interrupted the two and standing. "Thank you Amada." Mitsuru said walking over to the free chair and sitting in it.

"Today a pair came to my office. A private detective Shirogane, and a Souji Seta. They where asking a lot of question about the death cause by event surrounding the dark hour." Mitsuru explained. "Wait did you say Souji Seta?" Yukari spoke quickly. "Yes why?" The Kirijo group leader replied. "I met him. He took his test to enroll at Iwatodai College today, I met him yesterday when he was checking the school out first." Yukari told them. "Strange, either way the have some how noticed that physical reports from that year didn't change along with memories. Including death certificate for my dad, Chidori and Shinjiro." Mitsuru continued. "Wait why would a College exam taker be helping a private detective?" Fuuka asked confusion getting the best of her. "I don't know and by a slip of my tongue they also know about Minato never ending coma, gladly I stopped before I said it was due to saving the world." Mitsuru tried to cover herself. "Woah Mitsuru you must have been mad to nearly make a mistake like that." Akihiko said leaning back against the counter "I was what but what I'm worried about is that while only a few of the Kirijo group scientist have been informed about Persona again. There is years old documentation of Persona research in some of the company labs, and some private detective are know to go pass what there allowed to find the truth." Mitsuru said sighing.

"Wait so all your worried about is if these guys might try and find out why the death reports are wrong by breaking the law?" Fuuka asked. "Yes my main concern is Aegis's well being. I still believe that the paper work surrounding Aegis originally joining us exist. The only problems is I can't ask were it was original kept in order to move it to a safe place because no one remember where it is. Still if someone were to come across that people would start asking questions about Aegis." Mitsuru explain with a concerned expression. "Well we could just talk to them make it so they don't feel the need to look." Junpei suggested. "Not necessary. All Kirijo group files about me being a anti-shadow weapon have been destroyed already. I made sure of that not long after the abyss of time incident. I did not tell you because I did not know if you would like me having done so." Aegis said causing everyone in the room to look at her, including Akihiko who had to turn his head all the way to the side to do so.

"We'll talk about that later Aegis, even so Aegis isn't the only thing. Certain reports left over my grandfather original experiment my father kept a copy of after we found them. Also the fake video of Yukari father probably still exist somewhere in Kirijo group storage. I think Junpei is right about having to talk to this Seta and Shirogane." Mitsuru said looking to everyone in turn. "Mitsuru right, Souji when met him seemed like a reasonable man, I'm sure if we all sit down and discuss it with him calmly we could convince them to stop looking into the deaths." Yukari said getting up. "Yeah I already know how to explain Chidori death certificate." Junpei said. "Okay let come up with interlinking explanations. Then tomorrow I will contact the detective and tell him that all the members of my old dorm are available to discuss his questions at my office." Mitsuru said getting nods and words of agreement, except from Junpei who said he needed to call Chidori first.

–


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3 or Persona 4 nor any of it's characters.

A/N: After looking at just how long I had made the first chapter, I decided to split it up to make two chapter instead. I was thinking about a comment I had got on another story were someone said the chapter were too long and there were a lot shorter then the first chapter and still shorter then these new 2 chapter.

–

Never Fear

–

Chapter 2 – A Risk Too Great

Wednesday 16th of January

It was the early hours of the morning, so early in fact that most would say it wasn't morning but in truth still night. The moon was but a thin curved line in the sky, while the star were few and far between light pollution from the city making other impossible to see. The door leading on to the roof of the Port Island Luxury Hotel opened slowly outward, Souji silently creeping outside the large sword containing case in hand. Quietly closing the door behind him, Souji walked out on o the roof and crouched down placing the case down with a uncontrollable thump. With two clicks of flicking the cases catches open, Souji pushed open the case and wrapped his hands round the hilt of the sword before standing pulling the sword up with him.

It didn't feel right to be holding a sword again, he had never liked fighting but he knew when he had fought Shadows it had been needed. Now though it was for practice, something weird was happening and it was somehow connected to Persona. If it involved Persona it could involve Shadows, and he would not be caught unprepared. With a large exhale Souji readied himself and then started, skilled swings at a imaginary enemy, moving forward as if he pushed the foe back. The sword was heavy, nearly a year without having used a sword it didn't come with ease but swing by swing, it slowly returned to him. If Shadows came he would fight them.

–

As Souji practiced on the roof, the hours slowly ticked by and the sun rose over the city. Sunlight poured in through the hotel windows not very bright due to cloud cover but enough that Rise slowly woke rubbing her eyes. Her back hurt from the uncomfortable position of sleeping on the floor but it was her fault for insisting Naoto took the bed as he had seemed so tired the night before. Standing up slowly she looked over at Naoto still in her clothes laying on the bed. Looking around she looked towards the chair that she said Souji could sleep in and saw that it was empty. "Souji-Senpai ?" Rise quietly said walking towards the bathroom, thinking he might be there. The door was open and Souji wasn't in there either. "I wonder where he is." She said to herself. "I should probably see about getting proper suite if we're all gonna be staying here to." She mused looking around the large but only two roomed hotel room.

Groans came from the bed as Naoto turned over and opened his eyes. "Rise even I think it's too early to be up." Naoto complained. "Sorry Naoto the sun woke me. Did Souji mention going anywhere this morning?" She apologized then asked. "No we hadn't decided what to do yet why?" Naoto asked in return giving up on going back to sleep and sitting up. "Well he isn't here." Rise said concerned. "Then call him then." Naoto said reaching out and grabbing her hat from the bedside table swinging out of bed and grabbing her bag from the floor with her other hand and heading to the bathroom. "I'm going to get washed." Naoto said closing the bathroom door behind her.

Watching the door close Rise quickly decided to take Naoto's advice and quickly retrieved her phone from the window ledge where it was currently pluged into charge. Clicking through menus, Rise brought up Souji phone number and put the phone to her ear as she hit dial. It rang and quickly the ringing stopped and Souji answered. "Hello Rise" Souji said confidently. "Where are you?" Rise asked worried and annoyed. "On the roof." He replied simply. "On the roof? I'm sure your allowed up there Senpai. Why?" Confusion in her voice now. "Needed a place to practice with the sword Naoto bought, probably been at it way too long I'm kinda tired now." Souji explained. "Well you better get down here right now, if you get me in trouble!" Rise said anger a open ended threat. "Okay Rise I'll head down, then what do you say to me, you and Naoto getting some breakfast and deciding what to do next." Souji said, not apologizing but his voice sounding as if he was.

"I think Naoto just got into the Shower, I think it's better if you head straight downstairs to the cafe and we'll meet you there." Rise said looking towards the bathroom door. "I think after breakfast I could do with a Shower myself. That's is I you don't mind me using your Shower." Souji said. "Yeah that's okay, I'll probably have to go see my manager anyway so I'll leave you with the room key." Rise said no more anger or annoyance in her tone. "Thanks Rise, I'm glad your so understanding." Souji complimented. "See you soon Rise." Souji said to her before quickly hanging up.

–

Junpei Iori slowly woke and opened his eyes, to look at the bare plaster of the ceiling, wanting to go back to sleep but knowing he couldn't. Turning to look to his side, he saw his beautiful red haired girlfriend. Leaning over he pressed a light kiss to her cheek before freeing his arm from around her, hoping not to wake her. His hopes denied she stirred as he got his arm out from around her. "Junpei? It's early." She said groggily. "Go back to sleep Chidori, remember I told you I had to help Mitsuru today." Junpei said softly. "It's alright, getting up early for work is good." Chidori replied. "Well then beautiful what would you like for breakfast before I head out?" Junpei asked, sitting up and sliding out of bed, and quickly heading to a chest of draws. "I'm not hungry." Chidori replied as he got a set of clean clothes out and getting dressed. "Aren't you going to get washed first?" Chidori asked as she watched him get dressed. "Can't the shower is out again, but Miss Ebina said you could use her as long as it's after 11." Junpei said muffled as he pulled a t-shirt over his head. "Again?" Chidori said sounding annoyed. "Sorry." Junpei replied simple walking over and sitting on the bed.

"What are you helping Miss Kirijo with then?" Chidori asked sitting up, but keeping herself covered. "A alcoholics anonymous helps fund, she want someone to explain what having alcoholic relatives can be like with my dad and all she thought I could help." Junpei lied, another lie and he hated it but he had to. Its not like he could say that he was going to talk to some stranger about her. "I didn't think you would want to do something like that." Chidori said. "Hey I'll help people when ever I can." Junpei said leaning in and quickly kissing her. "I better head out, but I'll come see you at the gallery later." He said after the kiss. "I'll be waiting." Chidori replied letting Junpei get up. "Love you Chidori." Junpei said running off. "I love you to Junpei." He heard her called out.

–

Souji sat waiting in the far corner of the hotel cafe, the case on the floor his feet on top of it. Where were Rise and Naoto, did it really take so long for Naoto to have a shower, and because he said they would eat together he couldn't even order anything because it would be rude. Finally though he saw Naoto and Rise appear at the doorway to the cafe and waved. The two women walked over, and sat at the table he had chosen. "Sorry for taking so long, Naoto took so long in the shower I figured you wouldn't mind waiting a little longer while I had one to." Rise explained. "I did not take long in the shower." Naoto said calmly but blushing. "It's alright." Souji started to say only to be interrupted by a ringing from Naoto pocket.

Naoto quickly answered. "Who is this?" Naoto asked, a look of shock on her first as she got her answer. "Please hold on a moment." Naoto said covering the phone, Souji giving her a questioning look. "Its Kirijo, both of you stay quiet I'm going to put her on loud speaker." Naoto said before placing the phone down on the table and pressing a button. "Sorry about that Miss Kirijo but I needed to free up my hands for a moment." Naoto said, as Rise said their covering her own mouth to stop her making any noise while Souji eyed the phone. "Understandable detective. I calling to talk about yesterday. You mentioned that five people from my old dorm were also on those mistaken report. As such I decided to contact those I could. If you desire we as a group will be meeting at Naganaki Shrine in just over a hour. That all." Mitsuru voice said over the phone before the phone beeped as she hung up.

"That was rude." Rise said pulling her from her mouth. "I think what we are doing today has just been decided for us." Naoto said picking up her phone. "Withheld number, expect." She said annoyed. "What about me and Rise?" Souji asked. "You'll both come with me." Naoto replied. "Wait won't it look weird having me and Rise along?" Souji said. "Don't worry. I'll think of something. Souji you better go rush that shower." Naoto ordered. "I said rush now go." She added, and Souji did as told, because it was probably a good idea, taking the key from Rise when she handed it before running off. "Wow Naoto I don't think I've ever seen you tell someone what to do so strictly." Rise commented. "We have to rush, no time for pleasantries I want to know how this Yukari and Mitsuru could be connected to a Persona user." Naoto replied.

–

Naganaki Shrine was small and old, with a connected playground. It was unused by most except for certain events and was away from busy places. Mitsuru, and the other excluding Ken who they decided shouldn't be there and Junpei who had yet to arrive waited. They were all silent, not sure what to say as they waited. "Hey guys." Junpei called out running up the stairs to the shrine. "Am I here in time?" He asked. "Yes." Mitsuru replied simple. "Remember what we talked about everyone, we don't want it seem like we spoken about this too much." Akihiko told them. A few more minutes passed, mostly filled with complaint from Junpei, but everyone turned when footsteps came up the stairs.

Naoto, Souji and Rise walked up the stairs with Souji taking the lead, and the trio looked at the strange group in front of them. "Morning." Souji broke the silence first in a polite manner. "Thank you Souji." Naoto said stepping to the front of the trio. "I am Detective Shirogane. I'm certain Miss Kirijo told you why your here." Naoto said. "I told them you would want to speak to them about some incorrect files. May I ask who this girl with the two of you is?" Mitsuru asked. "Hey I know who that is, that's Risette the pop idol!" A small women with short slightly green hinted hair holding a dog on it's lead exclaimed. "Strange choice of company Detective." Akihiko said walking over to face Naoto. "I'm police officer Sanada. May I ask why a private detective is investigating possibly mistaken police reports." Akihiko said.

"I believe they could be connected to illegal weapons sales." Naoto said. "Now please may I be the one to ask the questions." She added. "Certainly Detective, but I'll need to speak to you about this afterwards." Akihiko replied. "Thank you. Now Mr. Seta and Risette are friends of mine I managed to convince help me there here as witnesses. Is that okay with everyone?" She finished with a question receive nod and quick replies. "Now which one of you is Chidori Yoshino partner that Mitsuru mentioned?" Naoto asked. "That be me Detective. I'm Junpei Iori." Junpei said raising a hand. "Follow me aside so we can talk." Naoto said looking around and then leading him to the the benches just passed the playground.

Yukari walked up to were Souji and Rise were. "I didn't believe it when Mitsuru said you were helping Detective." Yukari said a edge to her voice. "Sorry but I promise I didn't start helping until after I met you." Souji said trying to calm the older women before she got mad at him. "It's okay." Yukari. "Errm..err. Who are the other to girls?" Rise asked poking a head out from behind Souji. "Oh that's Fuuka and that's Aegis." Yukari said pointing to each of them. Mitsuru sighed and joined Akihiko who had gone and sat on the offering box of the shrine. Fuuka quickly walked over, leading Koromaru and smiled at Rise. "I can't believe it really a pop star." Fuuka said to Rise. Rise ignored the words and quickly saw the dog and crouched down to start petting him.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm Fuuka Yamagishi and this is Koromaru." Fuuka said looking at Souji. "A smart looking down." Souji said simply. "More then you know." Yukari commented. "Yeah we found him here, protecting the shrine and as a dorm we adopted him. I kept him after we left the dorm." Fuuka explained without being asked. "He's cute." Rise said looking up at Fuuka as she petted him. "Seems like he like Rise." Souji said. "Koro like anyone with a good heart." Fuuka said smiling.

!

Thou art I and I am Thou  
Thou have discovered another's true bond  
You shall receive a new blessing  
You may now call on any Persona of the Priestess Arcana at will.

Souji blinked and rubbed his head with a hand. The second voice behind the first was even louder then before now, and both voices in his head at the same time gave him a head ache. "Hey everyone Detective done with me." Junpei said loudly walking back over. "The time is now." Aegis said aloud, causing everyone to look at her. "Souji my name is Aegis, and a machine with humanity thanks to one man." Aegis said loudly walking over to Souji. "Aegis what the hell are you doing?" Akihiko shouted. "Know me, and know us." Aegis said so loud it was almost a shout. The scene cause Naoto to run back over. "What's going on?" Naoto demanded to know. "You will see." Aegis countered staring intently at Souji. Souji staggered backward his head a explosion.

!

Thou art I and I am Thou  
Thou have discovered another's true bond  
You shall...!  
Thou have established a new bond  
It has...!  
You shall be blessed  
When choosing to create Persona of the Aeon Arcana.

!

Souji screamed, the two voices in his head screamed, Their word mixing together and being different at the same time. "What the hell is wrong with him?" Junpei shouted. "SOUJI!" Rise shouted concerned. "Aegis what the hell did you do?" Akihiko demanded to know rushing over to Aegis and grabbing. "Tell me what's going on NOW." Naoto shouted over everyone, pulling her gun to her hand and point it at Aegis. It turn Junpei, pulled out his Evoker and pointed it at Naoto. "I don't know either but I ain't letting you shoot my friend." Junpei shouted at Naoto. "EVERYONE BE QUIET." Aegis shouted. "We should not be fighting each other, just wait." Aegis said in a more reasonable tone when everyone was looking at her. Even Souji was the pain finally fading. "Explain Aegis." Mitsuru said. "Not until I finish what must do." Aegis said calmly. "Stay away from him." Rise shouted placing herself between Aegis and Souji. "Souji look at us a group. We are not all here but we fought shadow side by side. Know us." Aegis said loudly ignoring Rise.

!

Thou art I and I am Thou  
Thou have discovered another's true bond  
You shall receive a new blessing  
You may now call on any Persona of the Fool Arcana at will.

"Aegis shut up you can't tell them all this." Akihiko said grabbing Aegis arm. "Sorry" Aegis said simple before throwing Akihiko aside. "Stay from him!" Naoto shouted again ignoring Junpei Evoker even though she didn't know it wasn't a real gun. "Naoto put down the gun." Souji said steadying himself completely now, and stepping around Rise and putting himself in a path between Aegis and Naoto. "Tell me." Souji said ignoring everyone else now, while everyone else had no idea what to do. "We climbed to the top of the tower of death fighting along the way. Know what we did." Aegis said, as if reading from a script now.

!

Thou art I and I am Thou  
Thou have discovered another's true bond  
You shall receive a new blessing  
You may now call on any Persona of the Judgment Arcana at will.

Souji could hear the other around him but not the word all he could understand right now were the words coming out of Aegis mouth. "There are others men and women that he helped, his friends, the people he bonded with, the people he knew best. Know of them. Know of them and know of him." She said to him. Images flashed through his mind, of different people, each smiling at him. Then a last face, a blue haired guy, the image faded but the voice came to him. The old voice in his head gone and only the newer one speaking now.

!

I am you and you are me  
You have discovered another like you  
My power is yours now you must decide  
You may summon all Persona of any Arcana we both share.

As the voice finished speaking Souji saw something start to form by the shrine. The blue door of the Velvet room came into being. "Everyone calm down, and please excuse me for a moment." Souji said quieting everyone due to calm manner while both Naoto and Junpei had guns drawn. Simply walking round Aegis and over to the door. Reaching out for the door, the mystical Velvet key appeared in his hand and Souji opened the door. To the other it simply seemed that Souji stood the unaware of the world around him as Souji entered the Velvet room.

–

Souji appeared already seated in the comfortable cushioned chairs of the limousine that was the Velvet room and was immediately shocked by a few things. One was the lack of Igor who, the second was Margaret sitting in Igor normal seat and another women sitting where Margaret use to. Souji guessed quickly that the women was the sister Margaret had mention to him in the past. The fact she had yellow eyes and white blond hair was a big give away. "Hello Souji it's good to see you again, this is my sister, Elizabeth." Margaret welcomed. "Hey Margaret I'll bet one of you can explain what has been happening?" Souji replied.

"A correct assumption, one I think would be better explained by my sister." Margaret replied. "It is a pleasure to meet you Souji, my sister told me so much about you, all good I assure you." Elizabeth said. "Firstly I must apologize as what you have been experiencing is my fault." She said not sounding very guilt ridden over the fact. "Your fault, we haven't even met before why would you interfere with my life?" Souji asked slightly angry at Margaret's sister. "Please do not interrupt." She replied.

"As I told my sister and she told you I seek to help someone who was lost. Margaret found me not long after you parted ways and told me about you. I believe you can help me. Since then I have tried to lead you here to Tatsumi Port Island. Your teacher suggestion of the College in this area, his talk with your school board to give you time off in order to take the entrance exam these were my most recent attempts to get you here." Elizabeth explained. "How gave you the power to choose where a person life leads them?" Souji interrupted again sounding annoyed.

"Please do not choose badly because of the underhandedness of how I got you here. Minato my friend was like you, able to wield the power of the wild card, and with it he used all of the power in his soul to become the barrier between humanity self destructive desire and the end of the world. I do not have the right to have brought you here through manipulation but he deserves a chance at life." Elizabeth said sounding sad and worried. "You still haven't explained what been apparently changing my powers. I think I have a idea but..." Souji stated.

"Your powers have been changing as you connect to those which he also connected to. Elizabeth believe that by connecting to them you would connect to him and it would grant you the power to save him from his prison and then together destroy that which is believed to be indestructible." Margaret said. "What?" Souji said confused again. "Nyx. Nyx is a being that will bring about the calamity know as the fall, as is called into this world by humans desire to end their own lives. It is a mindless being so powerful that Minato sealed it from being called rather then trying to destroy it because he thought destroying it impossible." Elizabeth said. "If its impossible wouldn't breaking the seal to save your friend just be stupid, I know you want to help but you would risk the entire world." Souji amazed someone could think of something so idiotic

"Souji you don't see, you have already done the impossible. You defeated Izanami, you defeated a god. You and your friends did together something that even with persona should not be possible." Margaret stated believing whole heartedly in the Souji. "You do not need make a decision so quickly. Speak to your friends, speak to his friend make a decision together because if you do decided to help Minato it would take all your power in order to do so. If you do decided to help return here and I will show you the way to do so." Elizabeth said, as the Velvet room faded away.

–

"What is he doing?" Akihiko asked aloud watching Souji just stand there. "I believe he has entered the Velvet room." Aegis replied. "That's it tell me what's going on?" Naoto demanded, having finally put the gun away and taken up a spot standing next to Rise who looked worried. "Just wait. I do not wish to explain things multiply times." Aegis replied. "Aegis there better be a good reason for this." Mitsuru said annoyed. "There is." Aegis simply said. Standing by the door only he could see Souji reopened his eyes and turned to face everyone before walking over to Naoto and Rise. "Don't worry these are good guy. Friends of Margaret's sister friend the one she was trying to save remember." Souji said recalling the encounter Souji and his friend had inside the world inside peoples heart with the women.

"Wait so these people are persona users?" Rise asked quietly. "I think so.." Souji replied before turning to look at the other group. "I think we all need to sit down and talk." He said plainly. "Yes we do." Aegis replied before any of her friends could instead. "First I have to call a few people. They should be there too." Souji stated. "Naoto, Rise. Let go back to the hotel, I'll tell you what happened." Souji said. "We'll also need to ring the others to tell them to." Souji added as he lead the two girls away.

Aegis watched as the left and turned back to face her friends. Different glares and frowns came back at her. "Aegis I can't believe why did you tell him that stuff? Who is he? Did he really go to the Velvet room? And Why didn't you tell us what you were going to do?" A barrage of questions came from Fuuka. "Yeah Aegis and that Detective heard what if they find out the rest and tell Chidori? Man Chidori will kill me if she finds just how big what she doesn't remember is." Junpei said sounding really worried. "I'll say it again Junpei, you should never have told her you didn't know each when you realized that her memory had been wiped a second time when the dark hour ended." Akihiko stated. "Shut it." Junpei snapped. "Please Junpei, Akihiko. Aegis answer Fuuka's questions.

"Not yet." Aegis said. "Damn it Aegis this isn't a game." Junpei shouted. "I know, please trust me." Aegis replied. "You didn't trust us enough to tell us." Mitsuru said. "I trust you all, but if I told you I know you would have convinced me to stop, in fact I would have wanted you to." Aegis said. "Wait I'm confused. If you wanted someone to stop you why do it at all." Akihiko asked confused as he had said. "Because this was the right thing to do." Aegis replied. "And your still not going to tell us are you?" Akihiko asked rhetorically.

–

The day so far had been a normal one for Yosuke, taking his bike to school, meeting Chie and Yukiko and going to lessons. His last year at Yasogami high school, after that he pretty much had a plan for his life. To continue working at Junes along side Teddie and saving money until the pair of them could either find a better paid job or move out of his father's house. So far Teddie had already begun that, as since he started living with him and his family the group believed trying to enroll Teddie at school would create too many question. So while Yosuke learn, Teddie worked. That would have been try if Yosuke was learning and not ignoring the lesson going on like he was.

He couldn't help it though he was distracted. When Rise had called each of them two days ago saying that Souji had been in the Velvet room and something weird could be happening he couldn't help but worry. He also couldn't help wanting to be there wishing for something exciting to happen even though he knew it was wrong. He may have grown since the thrill wanting Yosuke he had been when he had met Souji, but the day in day out still got him down. Even so he was concerned for Souji and the girls and wanted to be there for them no matter what boring or not.

The school bell rung jarring him from his thought, and he wanted to cheer aloud as the class was dismissed. "Hey Girls, what you wanna do for lunch?" He said getting up and walking up to Chie's desk. "Wait a moment, Yosuke." Chie replied, reaching in to her pocket. "Someone sent me a text during class I better check it." She added taking out her phone, and looking at it. "What is it Chie?" Yukiko leaned over from her desk to try and look. "Thats weird it's from Rise, telling us to go up to the roof." Chie replied. "The roof? Why?" Yosuke asked confused. "To met Kanji and Teddie." Chie said.

"But Teddie is meant to be at Junes." Yosuke pointed out. "I let's just go." Chie told the others getting up and heading for the door. "Wait up Chie." Yukiko called out after her and rushed to follow. "Hurry up Yosuke." Yosuke heard Chie shout out for him and he went after them. The three of them quickly headed for the roof and got there in a pretty short time. As they came out on to the the roof, Kanji and Teddie were already waiting for them. "Hey guys." Kanji welcomed with a small wave. "Beary good. Now to ring Sensei back." Teddie mused aloud. "What's that Teddie?" Chie questioned.

"Sensei called me and said he wanted to speak to all us. He asked me if I could get on break so I could come meet you guys here so we could call him back." Teddie related. "You serious, he couldn't wait until after school." Kanji moaned. "Well I hope it doesn't take all of lunch I'm hungry." Chie mumbled. "You gonna ring him already then." Kanji said. Teddie didn't bother responding but got his phone out, and with a few quick key hits put the phone to his ear and waited.

–

Rise hotel room at the hotel was quiet. Souji sat in the chair he had last night, his elbows on his knee and his chin in his hands as he stared at the floor while he thought to himself. Rise was laying on the bed looking at the ceiling while Naoto lent against a wall, notebook in hand chewing a pen. Souji had informed girls what Elizabeth and Margaret had told him. How the changing of his power was due to meeting those who were connected to Minato, and the pair believed that he could be able to save him. Neither of the girls had know what to say to that. Especially the part about trying to save him would be dangerous and possible put the entire world at risk at the same time.

The need to speak to the others, and as such while Rise texted Chie, and Naoto, Kanji. Souji called Teddie and told him to meet the others and call him back. That had been over a hour ago now, and since that phone call Souji had barely made a sound. Looking up from the floor for what felt like the hundredth time, Souji glare at the time on the clock. The lunch break at school in Inaba would have just started. Hopefully that meant Teddie would ring anytime now. Watching the clock as a couple of minutes ticked by the silence of the room was finally broken.

Pi Pi Pi...Pi Pi Pi...

Rise leaped from the bed so quick Souji head swung round to look at the sudden movement. "Quick Senpai answer it." She ordered standing there expectantly. "Rise calm down." Souji responded as he reach for his phone and picked it up. "Teddie that you?" He asked quietly, and listened. "Yeah thanks for calling back. Stick me on loud speaker would you please." Souji requested, as he pressed a button on the phone and put it down on the chair's arm. "Can you hear me Sensei?" Teddie's voice came out loud over the phone. "Yes we can here you." Naoto replied in Souji stead.

A large stream of welcomes came down the phone, and Rise offered similar greeting in return as quick as she could for all three of them. As Rise finished talking though Yosuke finally asked the questions on the others minds. "So Partner, what this all about? Did you find out what that dude from the Velvet room meant? I've been worried dude." Yosuke's words stormed together as if had been holding off asking until at least everyone had said hello. "I did. Do you guys remember Margaret my friend from the Velvet room who we fought?" Souji replied with a question of his own. "How could we Senpai that women was damn scary. Come on she could frigging fly!" Kanji exclaimed.

"Well this is about what she said after, remember about the guy who risked his soul to save the world and her sister trying to help her. To sum things up quick Margaret's sister think that because we managed to beat Izanami that we could save the guy." Souji summed up, looking to Rise and Naoto. "Shouldn't we then, you, Yosuke, Teddie and Chie saved my life. If we can save a guy's soul isn't it the right thing." Yukiko urged. "I wish it was that simple. Apparently Minato, the boy in question created a seal, if we save him no more seal, and if we would fail in defeating what he had sealed away it would destroy the world." Naoto elaborated.

"That's insane, and you want us to try this?" Yosuke shouted shocked that Souji would want to try something so dangerous. "That isn't what I said." Souji rushed over his words. "Elizabeth said that even if I did want to help him though, I would need the help from you guys, and from the boy's friends too. So it isn't just my decision to make." Souji restated what he had been told. "Partner I'm sorry but I have to say no fucking way." Yosuke said loudly. "You don't have to swear Yosuke." Yukiko reprimanded. "Yosuke right though, it's too big a risk. Apologies to his friends but I don't think one person life is worth that level of danger." Kanji said to them all.

"Well I guess I've decided then." Souji mused aloud. "What already Souji?" Chie asked surprised. "Elizabeth said I would need all your help, So I wasn't even going to consider it unless you all wanted to." Souji told them."Wait so that's it. As soon as one of us said no you just stop asking what we think." Yukiko said sounding hurt. "Of course not. I still want to know, but I wouldn't want even try without all of you with me like before." Souji said. "But Teddie wants to help." Teddie said. "So would I but it doesn't seem realistic." Chie interjected. "But..but." Teddie spluttered. "Sorry Teddie, but think about if the world ended because we tried this. We would have basically killed billions of people just to try and save a single guys life." Naoto said. "Damn Naoto that was deep. If I hadn't said no already I would be now." Yosuke said.

"Rise, Yukiko what do you think?" Souji asked directly, even though he had pretty much made up his mind, Yukiko had sounded like she wanted to give a opinion anyway. "I don't know. I feel like we should help him like you helped me, but I guess what Naoto said was right." Yukiko responded a edge of sadness in her voice. Souji turned to look at Rise. "I could never try because if we messed up. I would lose all of you. You guys are my friends and I never want that to end." Rise said her voice normal but Souji seeing a silent tear at the thought of losing them run down her face. "Hey Souji, your a good guy. Don't let this get to you. I know you'll try and beat yourself up about not being able to help but It isn't your fault. That Elizabeth women is insane for even thinking we could put everyone in the world in danger just for one guy." Reassured Yosuke. "Yeah Souji just forget this, have fun with Naoto and Rise before you have to go back to school." Kanji said. "I'll try, see you guys, sorry for bringing this up with you. Oh and I'll try to come down to Inaba when the holidays come up." Souji said picking his phone back up, and turning off loud speaker. "I'll talk to you all later." He said and waited for the other to give different goodbyes before finally hanging up.

"That's that then. I guess I should call Mis Kirijo to explain not to worry about we were told, we decided to ignore it. No point explaining we decided not to save her friend." Souji spoke to himself looking at his phone. "Make it quick no reason to drag it out." Naoto said looking at the carpet ashamed. It seemed that like him Naoto felt bad in just leaving someone who might be savable, even though both of them knew the risks. "I just realized I don't have her number." Souji commented to Rise and Naoto, a little embarrassed that he forgot such a detail. "You could try calling a directory enquiries service." Rise suggested. "The Kirijo group is big round here they must have the number." She added laying back on the bed. "I'll try that, and then the three of us will try and make the most of my last couple days before I have to go back home." Souji responded with a smile.

–

Mitsuru Kirijo sat at her desk, piles of papers in front of her. Some of them were recent, documentation and contracts that needed her signature before certain work could be done. Medical research for new drugs, building work, the full monetary power of the Kirijo group applied to turning problems in the local area in to profitable trade, and help the normal person at the same time. It was difficult but it was working, and she was repaying the debt that the Kirijo group to the city.

The other papers were more personal. Reports from a small Kirijo group own hospital, the original reports of Minato's condition. He was in a coma, legally brain dead and his body kept alive by machine. Even though Mitsuru and the others knew that his body was alive, they knew he was dead as long. Still tears streamed down Mitsuru face, quietly but untouched. It had been some time since she had though so much about Minato, normally too distracted by work. The recent events, Detective Shirogane asking about mistaken report left over from the event surrounding the dark hour, and Aegis out burst at the shrine she couldn't help thinking about Minato, Shinjiro and her father.

The phone of the desk beeped and a voice came over it. "Miss Kirijo, a Souji Seta apparently left a message on the front desk phone asking that you call him urgently." The voice said. Mitsuru quickly put on appearance, wiping her face dry and calming herself before pressing a button on the phone. "Thank you." She replied, over the phones built in intercom. Tidying her desk, putting the paper for work into a pile, and Minato's medical reports in the bottom desk and pulled open the top desk draw afterwards. Quickly finding the small note she had made of the Detective's number when she had someone find it after the Detective's original visit she dialed the number and let the phone ring.

The phone stopped ringing and the Detective's voice spoke. "Detective Shirogane speaking." Naoto answered. "Afternoon Detective. Is Mr. Seta with you?" Mitsuru replied sounding as official as she would with any business call. "He just stepped out." Naoto responded. "He left a message asking to speak with me." Mitsuru explained her reason for calling. "I know. He just wanted to inform you not to worry about what your friend told him. We no longer will be looking into it and we won't be telling anyone other then those we trust. Sorry for wasting you and your friends time." Naoto stated on Souji behalf. "Is that it? No explanation?" Mitsuru asked surprised at what Naoto had just said. "It's better that way. If you really wish to know, I'm sure your friend knows. I hope not to talk again." Naoto replied before hanging up rudely.

–

Naoto slid the phone back in to her pocket and turned to face Souji and Rise. "There done." She announced to them. "Thanks, I really didn't want to do that myself." Souji expressed before sighing. "Now what do you say to us having a night to remember and forget this mess." Rise asked the others. "Well we didn't really get a good night at the club before, we could go there." Souji said leaning back in his chair. "It won't have opened yet." Rise pointed out. "I did see that there way a karaoke bar nearby the club. I'm sure it be great fun and everyone there to have you there Rise." Naoto suggested making Rise grin. "It will be fun but I'm not going to be the one singing!" Exclaimed Rise walking up to Naoto and grabbing her under the arm. "I'm sure you can sing great Detective." Rise laughing, as she dragged Naoto away. With a small laugh to himself Souji got up to follow.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3 or Persona 4 nor any of it's characters.

A/N: Seriously cutting down on the number of Character appearing in chapters now. Only those closest to the plot at it's current stage will show up at the moment. But I promise every one of the playable characters will make appearances in one way or another. On a strange and unrelated note this chapter was written while listen to different version people had made of the main Metal Gear Solid series theme as well as random song remade in Mario paint composer.

–

Never Fear

–

Chapter 3 – Too Familiar

Thursday 17th of January

The darkness of the early hours covered the city, the normal silence of the hour though did not come with. Loud heavy foot falls of multiply men running filled the air and with it screams. "Somebody help me." A man screamed into the night running for his life while trying to pull a phone out of his pocket as he ran. "Help he going to kill me." The man continued to shout, rushing down the middle of the road. Suddenly the man fell, weight and rope entangling his legs, his head smashing into the ground hard. "God somebody help." He screamed one hand holding his head while the other tried to free his legs from the ropes around his ankles. A loud sound broke passed the screams, and four weight balls connected by crisscrossing rope flew through the air and wrapped the guy even more, trapping his arm and making freeing his legs seem impossible.

The silhouette of another man walked out from the darkness and into the light, calmly he approached the trapped man. Dropping the large four pronged, air powered net launcher he had used to the ground, the man proceeded to kick the man in order to get him laying on his back before stepping above him. "Please don't kill me." The man pleaded, but was ignored as the man above him unstrapping another weapon from his back, a long barreled hunting rifle. With the locked cocking of the rifle, the man below panicked even more, his screams for help becoming wordless roars of fear. Then the trigger was pulled.

–

The road was filled with police cars, blocking the stretch of road off at both sides, behind the car long orange temporary barriers, manned by police officers in order to keep people out. On the other side of the cars and barriers, people flocked curious. "What's going on here? Why so many police cars?" A women hounded Akihiko, behind her a man stood tall a profession new camera on his shoulder aimed at him. "I can't reveal any information at this time please step back away from the barriers and let us do our jobs." Akihiko said calmly but secretly annoyed at the report.

He personal didn't like reporter jumping on and chance of a story. There was one and he didn't like it behind him was the crime scene, covered from prying eyes by a quickly erected plastic covered gazebo. Inside someone was dead, or that is what he had been told he hadn't looked. He didn't want to see that. "Officer Sanada, the detective wants you." Another officer from by the gazebo called over. He didn't know the other mans name but was glad when the office took his place trying to stop the reporter passing the barrier and he walked over to the gazebo.

Akihiko pushed open one of the plastic flaps but didn't look inside. "Detective Yamamoto?" Akihiko asked still not looking, he didn't know why the detective wanted him of all people a young, but inexperience normal police officer compared to the other people present. "Come in and have a look at this, Officer Kurosawa seemed to think that you might know what this is." The Detective said looking at him. Realizing he wasn't going to get away not looking Akihiko looked and stepped inside. Inside lay a man, young compared to the Detective but compared to him he was pretty old. Dressed smartly the man had so far been left to lay there, entangled in rope connected to different weights. "I'm sorry Detective but I don't understand what I'm meant to be looking at?" He replied apologetically. "The net and bolas of course, Kurosawa said he heard you mention having a friend who knows about hunting, would they know where someone could get equipment like this?" The Detective asked.

"I'm sorry sir, but he is mistaken." Akihiko said confused looking over to the other police officer, and suddenly realized who it was. "A shame, it would have save us time if we knew where to start investigating straight away, either way thank you, could you go and see if the medical examiner has arrived yet, I want to get this man out of he, let him pass with a little respect before the reporter have a field day." The Detective requested of him. "Certainly sir." Akihiko replied, and stepped out of the gazebo curious about how the man had died, there didn't seem to any injury at all.

–

Last night had been amazing, and Souji had almost forgotten what had happened the last couple of days. It had been amazingly funny to see Rise drag Naoto up to do Karaoke. He had enjoyed it, even though Naoto couldn't really sing, and people her called for Risette to sing instead of which Rise refused to do. Currently Rise had to work, her current manager had barged into the room they were sharing in the morning demanding that Rise stop wasting time. That had left Naoto and Souji alone in someone else's hotel room with little to do. Souji knew that he couldn't put off going home much longer, and he knew from the number of calls that Naoto received that she was probably putting of taking anymore cases until Souji had done so.

Naoto had stepped out in order to take another call, and Souji sat in the chair he had seemed to claim during his stay bored. So bored in fact that he decided to put the TV on and watch something he rarely did. When the TV blinked to life. "Was discovered deceased this morning, so far the police have not reveal the situation surrounding the business mans death." A male man voice of the news said, beside the reporter was a photo displayed. Souji knew that face. He had bough much from the mans company using money taken from defeated Shadows. It was President Tanaka of Tanaka's Amazing Commodities. Curious Souji watched, there had been a couple occasions were item he had bought from that show had helped them, and it shocked him to hear he was dead. "So far the cause of his death hasn't been revealed." The man continued to report.

Something nagged at Souji mind, it was hard to believe that the business man was dead. Of course the timing was strange, that such a high profile death would happen while he was here was unlikely but still most likely just a coincidence. As hard as life sometimes made it to believe they did happen. Knocks came lightly on the door and caused Souji to disregarded the TV and quickly go to open it to let Naoto back in. "Another case turned down?" Souji asked as Naoto. "No I couldn't turn this down." Naoto replied. In his mind Souji pleaded the coincidence wouldn't push it luck by turning up again but had to ask for his sanities sake. "Is this about what on the news?" Souji question turning to look back at the TV.

Please say no, his mind screamed at him. "You've already seen then." Naoto replied, and Souji muttered a curse under his breath. "Something the matter?" Naoto asked with a raised eyebrow. "Just a strange that I'd see the new when your outside talking about it." Souji responded heading back inside and dropping in his seat. "Not really. Why I would hazard a guess that most channels are reporting it. High profile deaths in strange circumstances do that." Naoto assured before heading toward the corner of the room where her bag was. Gathering her three most important items for detective work. Her badge, her notebook, and her gun. Souji turned back to the TV while Naoto pulled up her trouser leg to strap her holster on. "Naoto I know you probably shouldn't tell but what was the cause of death the new says it hasn't been announced." Souji said turning the TV off with the remote.

"Souji your right I can't tell you." Naoto stated. It annoyed herself that, that was the case but revealing police information lightly wasn't a correcting thing to do. Last year it was different the police knew less then them and Adachi of course. "Unless of course you desired to assist me like you did with my grandfather's game." Naoto offered making him blink. "I think a there is a difference between what your granddad did and a real police case." Souji replied. "And if you don't remember you were the one who figured out about Adachi. Anyway you've already done your finals and applied for College would missing school now really matter." Naoto responded. "Also I still a child in the eyes of older police officers, where as your almost a adult now and I'm sure they would be easier to deal with if your around." Naoto added on putting her notepad, badge and phones in different pockets. "Your not going to give up till I help." Souji said rhetorically. "I always solve the case, and I never lose a argument either." She said donning her hat and standing there. "So are you coming?" She asked sternly. "Yeah alright, though just let me text Rise. Tell her that the both us will busy." Souji replied getting up and doing as he said.

–

Naoto and Souji had not hurried, there was no need. Once Souji had agree to help, Naoto had revealed that the press had not been informed about the cause of death because the autopsy on Tanaka had not been carried out yet. She had also pointed out the showing up before they could be told a cause of death might just lead to having to wait around anyway for those result. Still it did not take them long to reach where they were to go. Paulownia mall police station, was the main police station of the city, but it was the closest to where the body had been discovered. When they arrived they noticed the multiply press groups surrounding the stations door, demanding to get inside and be told what has happening.

"I don't think pushing past them is a good idea. It might make them speak badly of the police if we are just walk inside in order to help, while they are kept out." Souji commented to Naoto while they were still out of earshot of the crowd. "Exactly what I thought, that is why I was waiting for you." A voice said from behind them. Naoto and Souji spun to see who was talking. A short man, shorter then Naoto even dressed smartly, with short dark well kept hair, smiled at them. "One advantage of being allowed to wear plain clothes is reporters don't realize you are unless they already know. Detective Yamamoto." The man said offering a hand towards Souji. "Nice to meet you Mr. Shirogane." Yamamoto said, and Souji blinked. "I'm sorry Detective but your mistaken, I am Detective Shirogane." Naoto interjected sounding unhurt but Souji knew otherwise.

"I'm sorry Detective, I knew you where meant to be young I didn't expect so young." Yamamoto apologized moving his hand to offer it to her instead. "It's perfectly fine, This is my friend and assistant at the moment Mr. Seta." Naoto introduced him officially, shaking the hand Yamamoto had offer. "Pleasure to meet you to Mr. Seta." He said offering the hand to him once again. "Likewise Detective." Souji responded while shaking the hand politely, his mind calling up images of his first visit to the Inaba gas station. Not even such a crazy memory such as Izanami handshake could put him off politeness. "If the pair off you follow me, I'll get you by the reporters with no complaints." The Detective sliding a hand into his pocket, and started walking to the station.

Souji and Naoto followed closely behind, and where shocked by how Yamamoto got the crowd to part. "All of you let me thought before I charge with public disturbance and obstruction of a police investigation." He shouted loudly pulling his badge wallet out and with a flick reveal his police badge as proof he could such a thing. The crowd did part, but not much and it was a struggle for Souji and Naoto to follow the Detective before the crowd close behind them shouting question, some even aimed at them. Once inside the doors Yamamoto sighed loudly. "Bloody press." He muttered, and Naoto looked at him unkindly for a moment.

The station was a Naoto remembered it just a lot busier. The officer she had met before though was not behind the desk, as he had been before was in front of it talking to another pair of officers. "Officer Kurosawa." The Detective said loudly to get the man's attention. "Next time, please describe people instead just telling there young. I made a right fool of myself a moment ago." The guy said to the officer more playfully then cross. "Sure thing. Nice to see you PD Shirogane, did your case pan out?" The older officer asked. "It turned to out to be a complete waste of time, but your assistant was welcome anyway." Naoto replied. "No thanks needed, if you hadn't come here I would never have know to mention you were in the city and might be able to help us with this case. The higher up want this sorted out quickly don't they Detective." Kurosawa said.

"That they do at that. Willing to pay for assistance for just that. I'm sure I don't need to to tell you all details of the case are to be kept to yourself unless absolutely necessity, and excluding your assistant of course, but I do wish you had mention that on the phone." Yamamoto said. "Of course, I still haven't been inform of all the details of the case myself so far." Naoto pointed out to the Detective. "Of course, of course. I have to get back out there in order to track a lead but Kurosawa here can get someone to show what we have." Yamamoto replied with a nod to the officer, then a quick turn and leaving. "Sanada?" Officer Kurosawa shouted over the desk and toward the door leading further inside, ignoring the two other officer already present.

Akihiko Sanada appeared at the door, dressed in his uniform his hat missing at the current point in time. His eyes grew wide at the sight of the pair, and Souji and Naoto both had to keep themselves from doing the same. "You already know each other." Kurosawa stated noticing the looks of recognition. "Perfect then. Sanada show the Private Detective and the assistant the case photos and such like. Also if they leave on official work, your to look after them. If the PD believe digression is required in her investigation feel free to change but you must look after them. I'm not having a pair so young out there by themselves" Kurosawa said sounding more official then he had up to that point.

Naoto could tell that Akihiko was stopping himself from displaying his displeasure at the task, but even though to her he didn't wish to work with her. He stepped back and with a waving arm gesture he motioned through the door. "This way if you please. Detective Shirogane, Mr. Seta." Akihiko said with a false smile, and lead them to a small unoccupied room. "We need to talk." Akihiko said harshly. "No we don't. We are here to do a job asked of us. That is all." Naoto countered taking a step in front of between Souji and Akihiko. "I already told Kirijo that." Naoto added with a glare. "That's it, you get told my secret and we don't to get to know why Aegis told you?" Akihiko questioned.

"Please just believe me, it doesn't matter and telling you would cause even more problems." Souji said. "What could it be that your scared of telling me?" He demanded to know. "Look he isn't saying, about what we know about you, stuff about us, or what happened. It doesn't matter because telling would just cause more argument then not telling you is and you know what, if you can't put this behind you and focus on finding out what happened to this man then. I don't think you should be in the police." Naoto said sounding angry. "And if you won't give up, then I will go out there and ask Kurosawa for someone else to work with, and then he'll ask question about why we won't work together." Naoto word hit one after the other, and Naoto hadn't even noticed herself put her finger up into the guy's face. "Look sorry, that out burst was unnecessary but I think I made my point." Naoto haphazardly apologized taking her finger away.

Akihiko stood there deep in thought for a moment before giving in. "Alright, fine. Your not going to tell but your right, my job is to help you find out what happened to Tanaka." Akihiko gave in. "Come on then, we have work to do. Maybe you can figure out those ropes." He added and lead them back of the small room towards another. "Ropes?" Souji asked wondering. "Here look." Akihiko said retrieve a file from cabinet in the new room and putting it on the table. Naoto opened the file and spread the photos it contained out on the table.

Each photo was different, close up or taken from another angle but each was the same. They contained the dead Tanaka, wrapped in rope. Two different source one a large net and the other a bola. "That is strange." Naoto commented picking a wide shot of the body. "What is?" Souji asked. "The bolas. The net makes sense, mostly easier to obtain as well as being easier to use. Do you see the holes in each of the four weight corners. Possible for the use of a net launcher. Why would someone with that, use both the net and bola." Naoto said picking up another photo. "So?" Akihiko said unimpressed.

"Look here, the bola is under the net. Meaning it was used first. Having it as a back up would make sense, but using before using the much more effective net launcher which would have done the job better in the first place. It's odd, plus I wouldn't know where to start looking to get such a thing." Naoto explained her reasoning. "Maybe once the cause of death is known maybe then it would make sense." Souji pointed out. "Wait they didn't tell you? So far nothing explains. The started the autopsy, nothing natural such a health problems caused it, and apart from a minor hit to the head he was physically unhurt. The only last idea is some kind of poison or maybe drugs, but that wouldn't explain why he was in the middle of the road in a net." Akihiko informed the pair.

"Could it be unrelated. Someone nets him and then he keels over dead from whatever did him in, and the person who was after runs scared that he'd be blamed." Souji suggested to Naoto. "Possible... but not very probable. We might just have to wait there is no reason to assume poison until we know for sure. Some medical problems are much hard to diagnose on the autopsy table, and a minor injury can do more damage then it looks like. I do believe that until a full in detailed autopsy is done, that tracking down the source of the net and bola is a more reasonable course of action." Naoto explained in detail. "That seems like a good idea." Akihiko admitted. "Good. I need a PC with a Internet connection, and a scanner." Naoto said pushing photo around until she found the ones she needed. Two photo one of the net and one of the Bola after they had been removed from the body. "We have that, in one of the other rooms. It's got pretty much a normal office set up computer wise." Akihiko responded. "Well then lead the way." Naoto ordered.

–

Another lunch came and went at Iwatodai College, and students either left altogether not having any more lectures for the day, or they returned to college in order to go to their next lecture. Some did neither and lingered out of choice but one person lingered not by choice. A small women obviously a student struggled and tried to scream but could only manage a small muffled murmurer. Metal handcuffs held her right arm securely trapped to a pipe of the radiator in the small janitors cupboard. Gagged by cloth, a tie, in particular, a man stood towering above a smile on his face as she trashed about trying to get free. The man was dressed in a police uniform, his tie missing for obvious reason. Then calmly a small revolver was drawn from a waist holster, aimed and then the pulled.

–

Souji sat in front of one of the computer of the police station. A Internet window open, on a interactive map of the city. "Give me the number of the next shop." Naoto requested. Hovering the mouse over a link a little description popped up. 'Traditional hunters equipment.' Souji read off the number and Naoto quickly called it, while Akihiko watched the pair work. "Hello, this is Detective Shirogane working on behalf of the police. Is this the traditional hunter equipment?" Naoto asked looking at the screen to read name of the shop. "It is good. I'm calling to inquire if you sell, either net, net launchers and bolas, do you sell any of them? You do. Do you have a do you have a computer and email addresses or a phone with photo capabilities. A laptop. My colleague will quickly send you a email with to picture I need to know if you sell the items in the photos." Naoto and the store owner spoke and Naoto quickly covered the phone and turned to Souji. "Aki at T underscore H underscore E dot com." She said to him quickly.

Switching to another Internet tab, Souji typed in the address in the already open email and then hit send. "Please stay on the line until the email comes through." Naoto said calmly and the three of them waited. Finally Naoto gripped the phone tighter, and Souji assumed the owner was speaking yet again. "You don't. It's alright, thank you for your time." Naoto said before hanging up. "Next number." Naoto demanded. "That was the last one." Souji replied. "What already?" Akihiko asked. "13 shops for hunting in one city is more then enough, and none of them sold this stuff." Souji pointed out. "What do we do now?" Akihiko questioned the pair. "Extend our search, Souji start looking for online stores that deliver to japan." Naoto said sounding annoyed but determined.

Suddenly another police officer burst into the room. "Detective Shirogane, Officer Sanada. Yamamoto want you down at Iwatodai College, apparently another body has been found." The man said. "Souji close that down, Sanada do you drive?" Naoto asked urgently. "Yes." He replied, the one word answer enough. "Car now take us quickly, in fact run." Naoto ordered, Souji quickly hammered Alt-F4 to close the Internet browsers and darted after Naoto who was following the already rushing Akihiko.

–

"Man I feel sick I didn't know that cars could corner like that." Souji complained a hand on his stomach and the other covering his mouth as he spoke. "She told me fast." Akihiko pointed out. "When she said fast I didn't think she meant flashing lights fast." Souji commented. "I pretty sure that's a lie." Akihiko said with a small laugh. "Yeah I just wish it wasn't. I'm glad Naoto didn't insist in me going to I don't think I could take looking at a dead body right now." He complained yet again. "You seem like a pretty normal guy, but I've got to know one thing. Can you, well if you can I'm sure you know. I'm pretty sure you can but I got to know for sure." Akihiko asked, and Souji just decided to remain silent at the. "Alright sorry I'll stop asking." Akihiko replied leaning back into the wall behind him.

Slowly the door to the closet down the hall opened. Naoto was the first to step out followed by Yamamoto. "You feeling better?" Naoto asked. "My gut settled a little." Souji replied with a nod. "Up to taking look? You too Sanada extra eye might see something we didn't." Yamamoto said to the two men. "Only if you tell me it isn't a bloody mess." Souji said. "It isn't." Naoto replied and stepped back inside. Souji walked over and looked inside. The sense was disturbing but strangely calm. The women, handcuff to a radiator, and gagged. Look as if she was asleep at first glance. It was only when the lack of movement, and breathing, plus the pale face and fearful expression. If she was sleeping and not dead, she would be having a nightmare, a bad one.

"She looks terrified!" Souji exclaimed. "You noticed. Held with handcuff and gagged, apart from some bad bruising around the wrist though from what I can see look unharmed." Yamamoto pointed out. "The handcuff?" Souji asked. "Police issue, The Detective already noticed." Naoto explained. Souji looked around the room. "Hey look at that." Souji said pointing at one of the high shelves at the back of the room. "That bottle of bleach is almost falling off the edge of those shelves." Souji said. Naoto quickly head to the shelve. Pulling out a handkerchief, Naoto used it to move the bleach bottle to the shelf below and the pad around with the handkerchief. "Found something." She said pulling the object down.

All eyes widened when it came into view. "A gun? But she wasn't shot?" Akihiko said from the door. "It's might be the janitors?" Yamamoto suggested. "No that gun similar to Naoto one." Souji pointed out. "Good eye Souji it a Nanbu M60. A model like my Nanbu 2. The Nanbu M60 is the most common police issued revolver in all of japan. It could be possible we are dealing with a police officer." Naoto said concerned. "Or someone framing one. Leaving a police weapon behind when no one been shot is extremely weird. Akihiko go ask the janitor if the gun belongs to him. Hopefully it's unrelated which would get rid of weird questions." Yamamoto said hopefully. "Yes Detective." Akihiko replied and walked off.

"Her clothes look off, firstly no gun shot wound, so that ruled out, but there doesn't seem to be any other damage now that I think about it. No tears, her blouse is still tucked even." Yamamoto pointed out. "So?" Souji said aloud. "She didn't fight back. Either she was made unable to fight back or she willing entered here with someone. If a fight had happened someone would expect some level of damaged clothing, or at least messes clothing." Naoto cut in to explain. "Right. Still there a limit to what we can find at first glance. Let get the crew in here to take photos, let the M.E. Get the body out of here and see if the lab boys can find anything." Yamamoto suggested. "So who is she?" Souji asked looking down at the slightly older girl. It was heart rending to see someone about his age dead. "We don't know yet. No ID or wallet. The janitor didn't recognize her. We'll probably check the school records, or ask one of the teachers." Yamamoto replied. "Right, let's get the lab guys in." Naoto said before heading for the door.

–

A little while later back at the station time seemed passed slowly as Souji watched through the one way window into the interrogation room. Akihiko, and Officer Kurosawa were in the room with him. Naoto and Detective Yamamoto were in the interrogation room, with them was another man, the janitor at the college. When Akihiko had originally asked if the gun belonged to him apparently the janitor had tried to run away. Naoto and Yamamoto were trying to get the man to tell them why he had ran away. The janitor keep replying that he was scared he would be blamed even though he had done wrong. Yamamoto didn't believe him though and had insisted that he be formally questioned.

Souji didn't believe that the janitor had anything to do with the girls death, but knew that the man should be questioned regardless. Akihiko on the other hand didn't agree and was quick to voice the opinion. "We should be looking into other lead instead of keeping this guy here." The young officer complained. "Be quiet Sanada, don't embarrass us in front of the Detective's assistant." Kurosawa reprimanded. "Yes sir." Akihiko responded officially. "I actually agree, I know a lot of detective work is based on talking to people, but shouldn't we be asking other people in the area if they heard anything?" Souji said to the pair.

"We already are. Officers have been knocking door to door near where Tanaka was discovered. There also are going to announce the young girls death across the school, and have officer talk to her friends and anyone who comes forward." Kurosawa explained bit by bit. "I mean no offenses but it doesn't sound like you've worked with the police before, how long have you worked with Detective Shirogane?" The officer asked. Souji didn't answer though as he notice the door to the interrogation room open, and another uniform officer lean in, a file in hand and asked the Detectives to come look at it.

Naoto and Yamamoto left sight and quickly closed the door behind them before entering through another door in to the room Souji himself was in. "What is it?" Akihiko questioned curious. "It's the autopsy report." Yamamoto replied opening the file and looking inside. The room was silent as Yamamoto read the report, and the detective looked confused angry as he pushed the file to Naoto. Naoto read the file herself and Souji noticed her expression grow grim. "Souji you better take a look at this." Naoto whispered and quickly passed the file over.

Souji read, and suddenly turned to look into Naoto eyes. Cause of death: Unknown. Those four words made Souji blink and grow close to panic, it taking every little part of him in order to stay calm. "It couldn't be?" Souji said quietly to Naoto. "You know something I don't?" Yamamoto asked over hearing Souji. "Can you check if a person is still in prison?" Souji asked in return straight out. "Certainly we can, I'll need a reason though." Yamamoto said. "Tohru Adachi. He was arrested after confessing to a pair of murder with no understandable cause of death." Souji explained the short of it.

"Wait the Inaba murders in 2011 you can't seriously think this is related?" Officer Kurosawa stated. "It's the only case I can think of, where no cause of death. Plus the fact both victims were trapped while those in Inaba were found hanging in strange places." Souji pointed out. "You sound like you know about those murders." Akihiko commented giving Souji a strange glance. "Souji was with me and present when Adachi confessed." Naoto said, it wasn't a lie, Naoto and himself had been present when he had confessed, officially Adachi confessed to Naoto directly, and she just happened to be with her friends at the time, who immediately informed the police. No one knew that he had confessed to them because they had chased him into the midnight channel.

"Well, there is no reason not to check that he is still in prison. If he isn't we have a convinced murdered loose in the city which could scare people." Yamamoto admitted. "I need to call my uncle, he a police detective in Inaba. Detective is it okay if I have Officer Sanada show me to a phone?" Souji asked politely. "Certainly we may need help from another Detective connected to those cases. Kurosawa take the PD and check the police system to find out if somehow Adachi isn't in prison. I'm going to the M.E. I need to know if this report is completely true." Yamamoto ordered taking, the report off Souji and storming from the room.

Souji leaned so he could speak to Naoto with Akihiko or Kurosawa hearing. "Even if it isn't him, it could still be related to you know where. As much I don't want to I'm going to tell Akihiko, I think he a Persona user we could need his help." Souji whispered while looking at Akihiko. "Souji it's your call but don't mention the others, it wouldn't be right to mention them without there permission." Naoto whispered her response, before nodding at Kurosawa and motioning for him to follow. Souji waited for Naoto and Kurosawa to leave. "We better get that phone." Akihiko said to Souji.

"No need, I need to talk to you, but only if you promise not to mention it to your friends." Souji said directly. "I can't promise that, not unless I know what your going to tell me." Akihiko said in response. "Adachi's victims were killed by Shadows. When a person was killed by Shadows they would appear back in the real world dead with no signs of how it happened." Souji said simply. He already knew that Akihiko knew hat a shadow was. "Wait so Adachi innocence?" Akihiko said shocked. "Not at all. Adachi, threw his 1st victim into a world filled with Shadow he realized it was deadly. He did it a second time before tricking someone else to do so. Me and Naoto prevent those people dieing and prevented Adachi turning everyone in the world into Shadows." Souji explained missing out a lot but it was enough to get his point across.

"Your going to have to tell me everything that happened, otherwise I can't trust you." Akihiko responded. "Give me your address, It will take awhile. The reason I'm telling this though, that the absents of a cause of death may be related to being killed by a Shadow." Souji said. "A scary thought, the people I saw effected by Shadows were just made completely apathetic." Akihiko said. "Look we'll talk later, know I should still call my uncle, and then will see what Naoto and Kurosawa find." Souji told Akihiko. "I hope your wrong about Shadows. I never want to fight again and I'm sure you don't either." Akihiko said as Souji got his phone and dialed his uncle.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3 or Persona 4.

A/N: Wow it been a long time since I've written anything was considering starting something new but when I saw how in death one of the review was to this I decided to try (and maybe fail) to pick this story up again. So thanks to those who reviewed especially DemonRaily

Never Fear

Chapter 4 - The Shadow of Fear.

The side of Junpei's fist slammed into the plaster board walls of his and Chidori's apartments, luckily the concrete beneath the plaster stopped the sound from being heard next door. "Then didn't tell you anything, not a thing and Aegis still won't tell you either, that bullshit!" Jumpei spoke loudly nearing a shout . "What is going on Junpei?" Asked Chidori looking up from the sofa looking extremely concerned about him. "I'll talk to later Mitsuru." He stated hanging up and collapsing into a chair letting his head fall into his hands. "Junpei?" Chidori said growing more concerned by the second. The worry from his girlfriend stabbed at his heart, he didn't deserve her not after lying for so long, he should tell her, he knew he should. "I can't." again almost shouting he bounded back to his feet and stormed out the flat, leaving coat, phone and even much beloved hat behind. It was something Chidori hadn't seen very often, and before she could speak or called out to him he was gone.

"Thanks Uncle Ryotaro, give Nanako my love for me." Souji said. "You're welcome Souji, don't know why Naoto needs those files but she help bring Adachi down so I guess she has the right to see them. How did the test go? I heard you were staying there longer then planned." Souji Uncle questioned. "It went well, but something important come up here, I promise I'm helping more then hindering here I bet Chie was wish she was in my place." Souji said without thinking much about it. "Yeah I bet son, she won't get off my case." tone filled with annoyance at that fact. "Anyway I have to go Uncle sorry I'll be sure to visit sometime." Souji promised. "You better Nanako misses you." Ryotaro said before both said there good byes.

"We could have got those files anyway, you didn't have to get your Uncle to send them." Akihiko commented. "I know but this was faster, and I needed to call him anyway." Souji explained. "So going to explain everything to me now?" The police officer asked him. "I told you the whole story would take to long." Souji restated from before the phone call. "Fine I'll make us time wait right here." Akihiko said quickly rushing off only to return moments later. "I just told the Detective we're going to follow a lead, I wink to your girlfriend so I'm pretty sure she picked up I wasn't being truthful. Lets go." He said almost ordering it, like he had been in a position of authority his current station wouldn't suggest. Souji gave in, as long as he didn't mention what he had been told in the Velvet room he guessed it would be alright.

'What in Tartarus, was he doing? Why was he running? Chidori was going to be so worried, why couldn't he just tell her. He knew that Chidori loved him, she had done so before she had lost her memories of Persona she had given her life for him, she was part of him after a fashion. Now she had fond memories of her childhood at least the childhood before the experiment and the pain. He was scared that if she remember that pain would all come back. His legs finally forced himself to stop they would run no farther and suddenly he realized he was standing where he had first met Chidori outside the station and the movie theater. He need somewhere to think, somewhere he realized were the people passing by and staring at the man who had just been running like a mad man for seemingly no reason. He knew somewhere it was nearby and while he was here he knew he should pay his respects. He started moving again this time at only a walk and not long after he was in the small collection of alleys next to the station where Shinjiro had died.

Sitting down on the ground Junpei stared at the spot the other young man had died. "Hey Aragaki. I know, I know we were never that close, but we fought along side each other we did what we had to. I hope you're doing good up there or wherever it is. With all the crazy stuff we saw I wouldn't know what to believe, but that isn't why I'm here. I'm scared man, I want to tell her, but I'm sacred that she'll hate me, that the lies will will make her hate me..."

"Oh shut up, don't be scared of such trivial things mortal. Haven't you ever heard that there is nothing to fear but fear itself." A voice from above said as a figure of a man descended no fell from above and slammed into the ground unfazed. "Who the fuck are you?" Junpei demanded trying to get to his feet as fast as he could before he realized what he was looking. It was him. "I could say your Shadow, your true self, but that would be a lie. I am a Shadow of Fear, I am Fear itself and the saying is true." The voice grated at his mind, and the image of seeing himself struck him to the core, but instinctively he reach for the evoker that he knew wouldn't be there, he had locked it back up after getting back from the shrine yesterday. "Missing this?" Fear said mist forming in a outstretched hand and twisting into the shape of his own evoker. "What do you want?" Junpei demanded finding it hard to stand as if every fear he had ever felt was on his shoulders all at once.

"To eliminate you, to prevent the Velvet room women's and the machine's plan of saving the boy, I can't let you, because I would cease to exist if you did. I am his Shadow, his fear that he will be sealed for all time, if he was saved that fear would no longer be." The form of himself twisted and turned into that of Minato, the evoker in hand changing with it to fit the new form. "Or at least make this world a despair to come back to." and then the trigger was pulled.

Junpei instincts however kicked in again and he dived out of the way and rolled, no bullet came forth but that didn't make it seem any less deadly. Then Junpei charged and tackled the Shadow to the floor. "Without Persona you can't harm me mortal." The form of Minato spat at him pinned to the ground. "No but you just told me how to and you seem human enough to knock out." Junpei retorted slamming a fist into the face of his friend before the Shadow went limp and twisted once more escaped in the form of a black fog. Junpei laid there face down trying to gather himself. "I have to tell the other that thing will probably go after them to." He said forcing himself to his feet and running as if everything depended on it.

It was slightly worrying to be in a car again with Akihiko driving but compared to speedy journey the last had been this was a pleasant stroll. "So where exactly are we going?" Souji asked not understanding why they had to go to somewhere seemingly so out of the way just for them to share stories. "My house, no one will be there to interrupt or over hear, plus I need to pick up my evoker if Shadows do turn out to be involved at all." Akihiko explained. "Your what?" Souji asked never having heard the term. "Evoker a gun, that lets us use our Persona like the one Junpei had before. I'll explain fully once we get there."

Once they reached the home, and settled in Akihiko got his evoker and the pair sat down to tell each other about dark hours and world inside peoples' hearts, Shadow and neither left anything out, well except Souji who refused to say who else was on the investigation team except himself, and Naoto but he did tell him there were others, all in all it only took about 3 hours but in those 3 hours both would have wished that they hadn't turned there phones off so they couldn't be disturbed at all.

As the two young strangely silver haired men sat down to tell stories. Junpei kept running, and running his legs burned now and he wished he hadn't left his phone back at his flat he didn't have time to go back he had to at least warn someone and the closest person he knew he could find was Fuuka, she worked nearby closer then his flat and she would be working today. He stormed through the shop door scarring everyone inside. He ignored them and just shouted at Fuuka on the tills urgently. "Fuuka come now it's about Minato and bring you bloody phone quick." A man moved over to him and tried to put a arm on him. "I'm sorry sir I'm..." The man started before being shoved to the floor. "Fuuka NOW!" Eyes starred at Junpei in fear but the anger and urgency in his voice got the point across and Fuuka just ran over to him checking she had her phone. "I'm really sorry everyone, sorry Kuro." Fuuka tried apologizing to everyone. "Fuuka no time phone life and death there all in danger." Junpei said dragging Fuuka out of the store, and taking the phone as it was passed over.

He didn't know how much time going to Fuuka first might have save on him getting a phone and being able to call the other but he still needed his evoker. Calling Akihiko he got no reply and moved on to Mitsuru's personal mobile till she picked up. "Fuuka is the somt..." She started but was cut off. "It's Junpei, grab your evoker call Ken and Yukari, I can't reach Akihiko, I have Fuuka get them to to to head to your building, and tell them to get armed quick. I was just attacked by a Shadow no time to explain properly have to get home got to make sure Chidori is safe, and get my evoker to. Call them." And Junpei hung up again, sliding the phone into his pocket and pulling Fuuka to a greater run.

He could barely stand by the time he got back to the block of flats and Fuuka could hardly breathe. He forced himself upright and pressed the buzzer to his flat. "Hello can I help you?" Chidori voice replied. "Chidori buzz me in quick." Junpei said relieve to hear she was safe. "Junpei what's going on?" She asked sounded just as concerned as before. "Chidori just buzz me in I'll explain everything once we're somewhere safe." Junpei said not listening to Chidori reply and dashing to the life. "Fuuka come on no time." The life was slow but they were to tired to run up the stairs at the pace he had set before. As the lift doors opened he could already see Chidori with the door open waiting, and Junpei dragged them in side and slammed the door bolting it closed.

Junpei didn't stop fear drove him a greater fear then any that form had made him feel, the fear that Chidori could have been hurt or worse. He yanked the supposedly ornamental yet functional sword that was mounted on the wall down and disappeared in to the bedroom only come out moments later with a small lockbox and tossed it over to Fuuka. "Junpei Iori tell me what is going on right now!" Chidori demanded. "Not now, not till we safe. Fuuka my Evoker in there only get it out if you have to, and call us a cab, I don't feel safe walking all the way." Junpei ordered not something he did often but right now he head was pounding, blood pumped hard and adrenalin fueled him. "Junpei tell me right now." Chidori demanded and a switch flicked over in his head. "I've lied to you for years, we're all in mortal bloody danger and there isn't time to tell you more until we're all safe at Mitsuru's, and if you ask one more time I'll tie you up and drag you down there because I love you to much to let anything happened to you." He shouted before collapsing to the ground and broke down into tears.

"He's what Fuuka?" Mitsuru asked surprised at what she was being told. "Alright try and calm him down, I've already sent a car to get you, I've also sent car to pick up the others." Mitsuru informed Fuuka. "Did he tell you why he was in such a panic Fuuka?" Mitsuru asked her. "Try and find out if you can, and make sure both Chidori and Junpei get here safe Fuuka, see you soon." Mitsuru instructed before hanging up the mobile and pressing a button on her desk phone instead. "Narita get in contact with Professor Takahashi, tell him I want him here in within the hour or he'll no longer have a job in the tomorrow." She order cutting the intercom before even waiting for a reply.

Yukari was the first to arrive at the Kirijo building, closely followed by Ken the the professor Mitsuru had order to come down, finally followed by Junpei, Fuuka and Chidori. However she hadn't been able to reach Akihiko and the driver of the car sent to the station said he was out on duty, but the detail couldn't be revealed as they were related to a ongoing case, and Mitsuru had no idea how to reach Aegis when she didn't want to be.

Mitsuru got one of the small meeting room ready, had the cameras to the room temporally deactivated them and got everyone seated and drink brought up. Junpei was calmer but was still shaken and everyone one was slightly on edge at how urgently they had been made to meet and the fact that Akihiko and Aegis wasn't here.

"What's going on Mitsuru why are we all here?" Ken asked he was so going to get in trouble for getting taken out of school again. "Yes Junpei I want to know what's going on to, what did you mean by saying you lied to me?" Chidori asked, she was worried but also slightly pissed at the revelation that Junpei hadn't always been truthful with her. "He didn't, you choose now to bring that up Jumpei, great ." Yukari said, it was about time he did so but there had already been quite a bit going on why now. "Leave it. A shadow tried to kill me. It claimed to be Minato's Shadow." Junpei voice shook as he spoke. "It tried to kill me,said it was his fear we would try and break the seal again, and was going to kill us to prevent it." Junpei continued. "Junpei start speaking sense right now." Chidori demanded. "Sure. Mitsuru you figure it out, I'm taking Chidori next door and telling her everything , and please put guards on the doors." Junpei said leading Chidori out not even letting Mitsuru object.

Mitsuru started to speak after Junpei had left. "Professor Takahashi here is one of the few people who use to work with me father, he didn't original remember what had happen like everyone else but I've had him going over the research that had originally done, and try and find more about Shadows. He spent over two years doing so, what do you make of what Junpei just said?"

"I can't be entirely sure, Miss Kirijo maybe if actually had my old memories I could but for what I have read about Shadows, they seem to physical embodiments of people negative or hidden feelings, as you all remember Nyx was called down by the Nyx avatar which was actually a Shadow create by the self destructive feelings of humanity. The other Shadows you fought were of less extreme emotions of humanity, but all of them seem to not very specific, and could apply to many people. I can't be sure but maybe this Shadow that attacked Junpei was create by Mr. Arisato thoughts in some way. He may be in a coma but he turned himself into the seal to stop Nyx maybe his mind still exist in some way and this Shadow was created by that to maintain and protect the seal." Takahashi explained it was longwinded and not entirely understood by the other except Mitsuru but it got the idea across.

"Why now, why attack Junpei I'm pretty sure he hasn't tried to break the seal. We wouldn't even be able to, without the dark hour we couldn't reach it." Yukari wondered aloud. "I don't know what I suspect is that the guy Aegis told Souji Seta is probably in some way involved. The timing just seems a little to strange. I think the first thing we need to worry about though is finding both Akihiko and Aegis." Mitsuru told them. "As well Souji and that young detective, I'm going to get the old dorm fully set up, and have people search for Aegis. Takahashi try and tell them everything that you think could be relevant, once Junpei talks to Chidori I want to make sure she hasn't killed him." Mitsuru explained leaving the room to go and make the calls needed.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3 or Persona 4.

A/N: I'm actaully impressed with the fact this has since I put up the last chapter this has become my most faved story over a few days. I know that it due to the greater fanbase to persona then the other stories I've written but it drives me to go on.

Never Fear

Chapter 5 -

She had tried to take him seriously she really had, but she couldn't help laughing. "You really expect me to buy this Junpei, story of monster and heroes, tell me what is really going on right now!" Disblief filled her voice aswell and determination to know the truth. "Chidori please I..I am telling the truth." he said sounding just as serious as he had done through the rush retelling of Tartarus and the avent of the fall. "You have magic power, you killed monsters every night, you died, I saved you. I died. Then came back to life with no memory. And the friend of your in that coma is actaully stopping the world from ending. You're insane if expect me to believe all that, even more so if you expect me to believe your friend in his coma, no a monster like him just tried to kill you." Junpei tried to get a word in between her words but she spoke over him.

"And if this was all the truth. why tell me now? why not once I came back to life?" She asked a finger pushed into his chest and proding with force marking the end of eaach question. "They did stuff to you, the men who started all this years ago, while you were a child, what exatly I..we don't know. but it messed you up. Made you work with killers. I though if I told you, you would remember. I didn't want you to remember the pain of what those bastard done to you." Junpei clasps his hands around the one poking him in the chest. "I don't care if you don't believe me, it means you don't have to feel that pain again, but something want to beleve me I can tell. If it didn't you wouldn't have spent the last hour listening to me talk about fairy tales if there wasn't." He held her hand tighter in his own holding it against his chest. "You believed in lies for so long know, please believe in the truth I'm telling you now, if you walk away and you get hurt I don't know what I'd do." He pulled her close to him and embraced her and she let him. Chidori still didn't believe him and wanted to hate him but for some reason she couldn't explain she wanted to trust him as well.  
-

Mitsuru was returning to the meeting room, many calls had been made and more of those she had entrusted the knowledge of the past would be working in a frenzy to do what she said. The driver waitiing at the police station had called to check in and informed her that Akihiko had still yet to return. He had also mentioned that the police had been in a frenzy of there own more so then normal, to which she had instructed that he find out why, and the police procedure of not giving out info should be bypased. Entering the meeting room, the others there looked up. "junpei and Chidori still speaking?" She asked the room. "Yeah they were shouting for a bit but it seemed to calm down. None of us really want to be the one to go check on them, the guy you've got outside said she hasn't killed him though so thats a good sign." Ken said with a forced smile trying to lighten the mood in some way.

Yukari stood from the chair she had been in. "Still no word about Akihiko or Aegis?" She asked fidgeting with her skirt. "No, aparently though the police seem very busy maybe he forgot to take his phone to work this morning." Mitsuru replied to the question. "Probably that body they found this morning on the news." Ken said absentmindedly. "What body?" Fuuka asked Ken shocked. "I'd heard about that, some TV salesman or something. I thought you always watched the morning news Mitsuru?" Yukari awnsered Fuuka question adding her own. "I missed it, I was to busy trying to find out more about Mr. Seta aswell as figure out what other possible documentation doesn't match up with people memories so we didn't have another detective coming round asking questions. Takahashi quick go get my laptop from my office there are to many coincidences to not look into it. Narita has the key." Switching from explaining to rdering so quickly it took a second for the scientist to realize the order and rush off with a bow and a 'Right away Miss Kirijo.'

Sitting down at the head of the meeting table and staring down at the grain in the wood Mitsuru tried to think of everything that had happened in the last few days. "So what now?" Fuuka asked watching the thoughtful Mitsuru. "First thing first is the dorm, it being set up right now and as soon as it is, I think we should all move in, if we are all in danger we need somewhere we can all stay together there is strengh in numbers and I don't think any of us will feel safe going home till this Shadow is gone and we know what is really going on. Then we need to try and find a way to fight it. Evokers don't work outside of the dark hour, if this Shadow attacks us we need a way to fight back." Mitsuru told them. "That sounds like a plan to me." Said a revitlised looking Junpei in the doorway, Chidori standing behind him having let trust win out over hate.  
-

As Souji and Akhiko spoke at his home, and the rest of S.E.E.S planned what to do about this Shadow the apparently wanted them dead. Naoto did what she did best. She worked, no current cause of death had been found for the girl but her identity had been discovered. Akemi Kamiki, her mother had been found and informed. Acording to friends of Akemi she had lost a brother to illness 3 years ago, making yet another loss to her family. It made Naoto blood boil but she kept her anger in check, don't get mad get working she told herself.

It had turned out that Adachi was still in prison, which was good but it made the job harder. The handcuffs and gun at the sence appear to be in everyway police issue but held no serial codes, and none had been reported missing or stolen creating yet another mystery. It left her no choice but to refocus on the original murder again, but there was no explination on where the hunter gear used to capture the man could have come from. To many mysteries that made no sense, it not like they could have come from thin air. "Could they?" She asked herself and suddenly wished that Souji hadn't gone off with that police officer.  
-

The stories did add up, they didn't make sense. Akhiko explination of Tartarus was create by Miss Kirijo's grandfather experiments into Shadows to bring about the fall didn't explain how they had got there hands on Shadows before the Dark Hour's creation. Without a Persona they couldn't have entered the midnight channel to find Shadows and without finding Shadows they couldn't have discovered what a persona was unless some before them sone like him was involved in some way. "Are you okay Souji?" Akihiko asked breaking his concentration. "Yeah just trying to make sense of how your Evoker came to be, aswell as how the people who first tried to start the fall discovered Shadows. It would help if I knew how exactly they worked, how they let you use you Persona without having faced yourself. Why the Strega group you mention needed drugs to stop theirs from killing them." Souji voice his musing. "Well everyone who might have know are dead or." "Or lose their memory I know." Souji finsihed the explination. "Well it not like they work beyond being a gun in the real world, and I wouldn't want to risk trying." Akihiko said for what felt like the hundreth time to Souji during there talk.

"Well I've told you about Inaba, and I know about 13 and 3 years ago, and all it's left us is with more question then awnsers." Souji said growing aggitated. "but I have a Idea how to get the awnsers, anyway we have to get back before we're missed to much." Souji said getting up, and heading back outside the house to Akihiko's car, Akihiko himself following and getting in. Opening the glove box Akihiko took out his phone and suddenly looked at it shocked. 16 missed calls and multiply texts, he looked at the most recent and the shock only grew even more. Slamming on the gas the car shot away. "What the..? Akihiko?" Souji shouted struggling to get the seat belt round himself. "We're going back to the station grabbing you're friend and then heading to the Kirijo building as fast as we can. My friend got attacked by Shadow." Akihiko replied urgently and drove like a mad man.

The car finally came to a stop back at the station, both Akihiko and Souji ran inside. "Where the Privite Detective?" Akihiko asked. "Using Kurosawa computer." The other young police officer replied and Akihiko and Souji ran to find her. "Ms. Shirogane we have a problem." Akihiko shouted out to her when Kurosawa desk came in to view. "Don't tell me there been another one?" She asked looking over to Souji. "No but something possible related come on we have to get going quick." Akihiko ordered but Naoto continued to watch Souji until he nodded to her, and she followed them back to the car. Once back in the car Akihiko drove like mad once more. "Naoto call Rise get her to go to the Kirijo building." Souji asked. "What's going on?" "Just do it, aparently one of Akihiko friend was attacked by a Shadow, didn't say why but who know if she safe I want her with us." Souji explained looking over into the back.  
-

Mitsuru was rewatching for the fifth time trying to piece together the possible connection to the Shadow that attacked Junpei as Akihiko stormed through the door followed by Souji and Naoto. "Is everyone okay?" He asked urgently, looking around the room to see that everyone was indeed okay. Mitsuru was using the laptop, Yukari was reading a text book, Ken playing a haldheld game of some sort while Fuuka watched and Chidori was drawing as like Fuuka, Junpei watched her. "I was wondering when you would get here. The guy I left at the station saw you swing by like mad." Mitsuru said with a smile. "Everyone's fine shaken, bored and we were worried for you where the hell have you been?" Mitsuru quesioned sutting the laptop. "That doesn't matter, what's this albout a Shadow?" Souji asked stepping pass Akihiko.

"I was attack by one. It claimed to be Minato's fear that we would break the seal and is willing to kill us to stop it." Junpei explain toward Akihiko not Souji because he didn't know how much he knew. Something clicked inside Souji head. "But I said no.." He spoke aloud before he could stop himself, and once he realized he had said it he had hoped they hadn't heard but they had. "What the hell are you talking about, and please take no offense that I won't take no as a bloody awnser not if you're the reason I got attacked." Junpei said standing and moving towards Souji.

"I said no alright. Your friend said that if your group and my friends worked together we could break the seal, save your friend and still prevent the thing he was stopping. We decided not to the risk is to high, it doesn't make sense why would it attack if we weren't going to do it." Souji explained and then hit the groud bloody nose and lip as Junpei punched him to the floor. "He is right, unless the Shadow believes that the possible is still there as long as we live. " Mitsuru mused aloud. "Looks like the murders aren't involved then." Akihiko said down to Souji before helping him up. "They are, it must have killed them. Maybe they could have helped in some way if they were alive." Naoto considered.

"We're dead men walking now." Souji said through the hand holding his face. "It can't be killed, we can't use persona in the real world and a Persons Shadow can only be beaten back not destroyed it has to be accepted by who made it, otherwise it just gets stronger." He continued smeering his own blood on to his shirt to clean his hand. "What do you mean?" Ken asked confused. "He knows what he is talking about, he told me their story." Akihiko informed Ken. "If you say so Akihiko-Senpai." ken replied. "Wait you knew what Aegis asked him?" Fuuka asked. "No, I told him about our encounters with Shadows he told me of his that all." Akihiko said and he didn't sound please at the fact, he sounded as if he wanted to have delivered the punch instead of Junpei.

"So what options do we have?" Yukari asked aloud looking toward Mitsuru for some form of insight. "If this Shadow really is unkillable, and has to be accepted or negated or it will kill us. We either find a way to get accepted, destory the seal and remove it cause, or let it kill everyone it think is a threat to the seal. To me option three isn't a option." Mitsuru said staring daggers at Souji. "I don't like the idea of dieing either, but without talking to him, we can't convince him to accept it, and starting the fall i've been told of without a plan how to prevent it is a insane idea." Souji countered, hand having returned to nursing his face.

"We already have a start to a plan. The old dorms our group operated out of is being set up, we can all stay there. I surspect that Aegis, the girl you met yesterday who started all this already has a plan, however I haven't been able to reach her" Mitsuru told Souji. "Sure. Whatever we'll wait till Rise turns up then we get our stuff from the hotel. You focus on finding her." Souji agreed as he pulled out his phone. "Is there somewhere I can make a private phone call?" He asked. "Couple rooms down the hall there's a empty meeting room." Chidori informed Souji, just thinking him another of Junpei friends with a few screws loose, wishing now she had just left. "Naoto when Rise get here come get me, I'm going to update the others." Souji said leaving the room.


End file.
